The Dueling Shadows
by Ulrich362
Summary: Sky Fudo and Angel Hogan, two girls who hold the key to changing the fate of the entire world, but will years of working for Goodwin influence their ultimate choice, or will the two duelists be able to choose for themselves what is the best course of action in the trials they must face?
1. Enter the best

The Dueling Shadows

By Ulrich 362

"This is perfect bro, all we had to do was pretend to get robbed, and Sector Security left us all these sweet cards." said a young teenager with a leather jacket and a criminal mark in the shape of a diamond on his left cheek.

"Of course, what did you expect Tony, I told you everything would work out fine." said another teenager who was wearing a skull shirt and had no criminal markings.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Kevin, I shouldn't have worried." Tony said.

"Yeah, now why don't you…" Kevin began to say when he suddenly glanced behind him. "Did you hear something?" he asked.

"What a bunch of brats, honestly what should we do Sky?" asked a girl as they walked into the alley where Toby and Kevin were.

"Well, if they think they're so good I think the usual deal Angel, although I am interested if they'll last more than a turn." Sky said.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you around the city." Kevin said.

"Us, oh nothing much, just two girls with an offer for you boys, what would you say to a tag duel, win and we'll give you some rare cards, but if you lose, well let's just say the facility will look like paradise." Angel said.

"You did mention sweet cards, so are you up for a game or not?" Sky said before both girls nodded at each other.

"What do you think Kevin?" Tony asked.

"Why not, consider our test drive for these cards." Kevin said before facing the girls. "Alright, you have a deal."

"Duel." said Sky, Angel, Kevin, and Tony simultaneously.

Sky/Angel 4000 Kevin/Tony 4000: "I'll start things off by activating my magic card, Angel Baton, so I get to draw two cards, and next I send my Gusto Griffin to the graveyard." Angel said.

"I know what that card does, you don't need to explain it." Kevin said.

"Oh, well when I send him to my graveyard from my hand, my Griffin let's me summon a Gusto monster from my deck, so meet my Gusto Thunbolt." Angel said. "Next I set two cards facedown and that ends my move."

"Fine, in that case I'll go." Tony said. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode, and next I play Axe of Despair to give him 1000 extra attack points."

"2600 points, not to bad, not good but not to bad." Sky said.

"I'll show you, attack her Gusto Thunbolt." Tony said.

"I play a facedown card, Negate Attack, looks like your attack is null and void." Angel said. "This is so easy."

"Why you, I end my move." Tony said angrily.

"Alright, in that case it's my move, so I start by summoning Celestial Knight-Star in attack mode, Angel, do you mind if I play your card?" Sky asked.

"No problem, that's why I set it for you." Angel said.

"Alright, in that case I play the trap card Celestial Ascension, now Gusto Thunbolt is considered a Celestial monster, and that means this magic card is fair game, Celestial Comet Shower, this card destroys one card you control for every Celestial monster on my side of the field, which means both your cards are destroyed." Sky said as two comets struck the Command Knight and the Axe of Despair destroying them both. "Now, I could attack you, but I have something else in mind, I tune my level four Celstial Knight-Star, with level four Gusto Thunbolt, in order to synchro summon Celestial Dragon-Quasar."

"No way, that thing has 3000 attack points." Kevin said.

"Yes, my dragon does, and now I attack you boys directly." Sky said calmly.

"This is far from over, we still have a chance to beat that thing." Kevin said. All I need to do is play Betrayal, that way as soon as that girl Angel summons a monster, I can take control of that dragon, and blow away whatever she summons, he thought.

"Alright, I think I'll end with one facedown card." Sky said. "Angel, everything is set."

Sky/Angel 4000 Kevin/Tony 1000: "My move, I set one card and end my turn. Let's see what you can do with that dragon." Kevin said with a smirk.

"Well let me see here, I think I'll start by using a magic card, I play Double Summon, and now I summon Gusto Griffin, and Caam, Serenity of Gusto." Angel said.

"I reveal my trap card, Betrayal, now your Celestial Dragon-Quasar is my monster, and I can attack Gusto Griffin." Kevin said. "Looks like we're the ones with the powerful monster on the field now."

"My turn to play a trap card, Urgent Tuning, now I tune level four Caam, Serenity of Gusto with level two Gusto Griffin in order to synchro summon Daigusto Sphreeze." Angel said. "Now are you sure you want to attack me?" she asked.

"Your new monster only has 2000 points, I can still destroy it. Celestial Dragon-Quasar attack Daigusto Sphreeze." Kevin said.

"You lose." Sky said with a smile. "Whenever you attack Daigusto Sphreeze, it isn't destroyed, and all damage is redirected to you, in other words you two lose."

"Looks like we won, so you need to come with us." Angel said.

"Not going to happen, let's get out of here." Tony said.

"Freeze, Sector Security you're coming with us." an officer said.

"You have to be kidding me." Kevin said. "This is the worst day of my life."

"This is way to easy, you have to wonder when someone worth dueling will show up." Sky said.

"Yeah, Goodwin did say we'd get a challenge one day, I'm still waiting." Angel said.

"Well, knowing him it has something to do with them." Sky said.

"Good point, well hopefully the signers are as skilled as he said they are, because if not I might have to duel you." Angel said before the two girls started to laugh.

"Yeah, at least that will be a good duel, you're the only person with any skill in this city." Sky said.

(Angel Hogan, and Sky Fudo, these two are the best duelists in New Domino City, and appear to know the legend of the Crimson Dragon. Next chapter will begin to explain their backstory, and a familiar face will make an appearance. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Sky Fudo and Angel Hogan belong to Shimmering-Sky.)


	2. blast from the past

"Goodwin, we handled it." Angel said as they walked into his office.

"Yes, I received a report the facility received some additional visitors recently, your dueling abilities never cease to surprise me." Goodwin said calmly.

"Well, if you would announce the Fortune Cup already we might actually get to duel someone with a semblance of skill." Sky said.

"Sky I explained to you both that until I was fairly certain of the identity of the signers I wouldn't announce that competition." Goodwin said. "Now you two should take some time to relax and…"

"Director Goodwin, we have a problem." Lazar said as he walked in with Mina.

"Lazar what's going on, I told you I wasn't to be interrupted." Goodwin said.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, but you see Jack Atlas has gone missing." Lazar said.

"I'm sorry, I just stepped away to refresh Mr. Atlas' coffee as he asked and when I returned he was gone." Mina said apologetically.

Jack? Sky thought. It couldn't be him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hey Sky, what do you think, will I ever be as skilled as you sis?" Yusei asked._

"_Well, you have a lot of skill, but you always forget that Junk Warrior won't win all the battles in a duel." Sky said while looking through her cards._

"_Sky, are you ready or not?" asked a voice from outside._

"_Angel, I told you I would be out as soon as I was ready for our duel." Sky said. "Alright, finished, hopefully this card will take her down."_

"_Awesome, this is going to be a great duel." Crow said as he came running down the stairs. "I'm going to be rooting for my sister of course, no hard feelings Sky."_

"_None at all Crow, by the way is he still asleep?" Sky asked._

"_Jack, yeah he's sleeping like a log. That guy really needs to get moving if he wants to see this one." Crow said._

"_Jack! Get up right now or I'll take your deck for the rest of your life!" Sky yelled up the stairs._

"_You wouldn't dare!" Jack yelled back before walking to the stairs._

"_That got you up, now are you up to watching a duel?" Sky asked._

"_Jack Atlas is always ready." Jack said with a smile._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sky, are you alright?" Angel asked.

"Huh, what, oh yeah I'm alright." Sky said.

"Good, because you spaced out for a while there. Goodwin asked us to find this Jack Atlas." Angel said.

"Angel, doesn't that name ring a bell?" Sky asked.

"Why should it, especially since we've been in New Domino City dueling for Goodwin for the past seven years." Angel said. "Unless it was somebody we beat who got out and is causing more trouble, I really hate this job."

I must be tired; Angel has a point, Sky thought. "Maybe, let's go find this guy, and I think I have an idea where to look." She said.

"Oh, and where do you suggest?" Angel asked with interest.

"The best café in New Domino City, having some expensive coffee." Sky said before the two girls grabbed their duel discs and walked out of the office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now this is a good cup of coffee, it really gets your mind off the stresses of life." Jack said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Excuse me Mr. Atlas, would you like anything else?" asked the young girl who served him the coffee.

"No, I'm quite content thank you." Jack said.

"So, you're the Jack Atlas I heard about, I must say you look like a completely spoiled brat." Angel said before walking up to him.

"Who do you think you are, no one insults Jack Atlas without having to duel me." Jack said angrily.

"Hold on a second Angel, Jack Atlas right?" Sky asked.

"I just said that, honestly you're almost as irritating as Lazar." Jack said.

"Would you mind if I saw your best card?" Sky asked. I'm almost certain, but I just need to make sure it really is him, she thought.

"Everyone knows my ace monster, the master of faster uses it in every duel to seal my victory, witness the overwhelming power of my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said as his dragon appeared in the sky.

"I knew it." Sky said with a victorious grin.

"Knew what Sky, that he had that card?" Angel asked.

"No, I knew the name sounded familiar, Angel that's Jack, remember?" Sky said.

"Wait, you don't mean." Angel said before glancing at Jack and the dragon. "No way, the same Jack?"

"Would you two please explain to me what you're talking about." Jack said. "You really know how to irritate someone."

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sky Fudo." Sky said calmly.

"The name is Angel Hogan." Angel said. "Sorry about earlier."

"Wait a minute, Sky, Angel, how are you two in New Domino City? You vanished ten years ago." Jack said.

"We'll try to explain on the way, but you need to head back now, the former champion wants a rematch." Angel said.

"Hunter, when will he learn you can't beat me in a turbo duel." Jack said.

"I wouldn't say you're unbeatable." Sky said. "Someone will beat you one day champ."

"I'm much more skilled since then, and I can assure you that not one person in this city will ever beat me. I wouldn't even lose to either of you." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Jack, you're back." Goodwin said. "I was beginning to worry we might have to turn down the challenge, but now that you are here the match can proceed tomorrow night."

"That's fine Goodwin, but first explain to me exactly why two people from my past are suddenly here in this office with me." Jack said.

"That's a long story, but I suppose you won't let it go." Goodwin said. "Alright, I'll explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, just a little bit more." said a man riding a motorcycle through the subway.

"Come on almost there." said another kid holding a stopwatch. "Done, whoa Yusei you're there." he said when he saw the time.

"I hope so, because if I'm going to get there I need to be on top of everything." Yusei said. I'm coming Jack, and I'm getting my Dragon back, he thought.

(Sky and Angel have met up with Jack Atlas and he's about to learn what happened to them, meanwhile Yusei is finally ready to go to New Domino City. Next chapter Goodwin will explain more regarding how Sky and Angel ended up in their current position and the Facility will receive another guest. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. a new mark

"Alright Goodwin, what's going on around here?" Jack asked. "Why are Sky and Angel in New Domino City?"

"It's very simple Jack, they are here because they are two of the greatest duelists I've ever seen. In fact it's their dueling talent that convinced me to invite them to the city." Goodwin said.

"What are you talking about Goodwin? I know they're good but you've seen every duelist in the city." Jack said.

"Excuse me?" Angel said.

"Jack are you suggesting we're not good enough to duel in New Domino City?" Sky asked.

"I suppose I should explain exactly what happened the day Sky and Angel left the Satellite." Goodwin said. "I periodically go to the Satellite to make sure things are running smoothly as well as speak with the head of Sector Security there. That was when I saw a duel going on."

"Yeah, he saw me dueling." Sky said. "Sector Security were trying to steal my cards, I guess I got angry, but they're all I have from my mother."

"I remember that, you almost ripped my arm off when I asked what was so important about them." Jack said.

"Look Goodwin stop beating around the bush." Angel said. "Look Jack, Goodwin saw Sky win a duel, and then he asked her about her Celestial Dragon-Quasar, that's when this shows up."

As soon as she said that Angel grabbed Sky's arm and a crimson star appeared on the back of her hand.

"What in the world is that mark?" Jack asked.

"That Jack, is the mark of the Crimson Dragon, but for some reason it doesn't appear to be on of the five marks that I've been looking for." Goodwin said. "That's why I haven't announced the Fortune Cup yet, I'm looking for those who bare those marks."

"Yeah, the thing is," Angel said before revealing an identical mark to Sky's, "I have one too."

"Wait, explain yourself Goodwin." Jack said. "You mentioned seeing Sky duel and they have these marks, but what exactly happened?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but that information is on a need to…" Goodwin began to say when Sky and Angel began to glow crimson for a few seconds and Jack's arm began to glow.

"What the, why is this mark glowing all of a sudden?" Jack asked before revealing a mark on his arm.

"Jack, when did you get that mark?" Goodwin asked.

"This thing, I've had since I was born. I've never seen it glow before." Jack said. "Enough about this thing, explain what happened Goodwin."

"Alright, I'll tell you exactly what happened." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Director Goodwin, I'm so glad you allowed me to show you how things are progressing, we have most of the Satellite in order, a few minor things pop up now and then, but we handle them quickly." said an officer._

"_Yes, everything seems to be in order." Goodwin said. "Wait, is someone dueling Security?"_

"_It should be over quickly enough, a troublemaker who refused to hand over their cards. It won't take very long." the officer said._

"_In that case why don't we stop by, I've been meaning to see how the new decks work." Goodwin said calmly._

"_Alright this should be over soon enough, our officers are very skilled." the officer said._

"_My move little girl, I summon Search Striker in attack mode and now Goyo Guardian attacks your facedown monster." said the officer._

"_Sorry, but I play a trap card, Celestial Barrier, this card blocks your attack since I have Celestial Knight-Star on the field." said a younger Sky._

"_Fine, you'll lose next turn." the officer said._

"_My move, I flip summon my Celestial Wizard, and now I tune level four Celestial Knight-Star with level four Celestial Wizard in order to perform a synchro summon." Sky said._

_That mark, Goodwin thought. Is she one of them?_

"_Come forth, Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said._

"_That monster is strong, but not strong enough." the officer said._

"_Maybe not yet, but I play a magic card, Celestial Alignment, now I can pick one Celestial monster I control and increase it's attack points by the attack points of one Celestial Monster in my graveyard, so I give Celestial Dragon-Quasar the attack points of Celestial Knight-Star." Sky said before a silhouette of her knight surrounded her dragon._

"_No way, that's impossible." the officer said._

"_I told you not to take my cards, Celestial Dragon-Quasar attack Search Striker." Sky said._

"_Unreal, that's the third officer today, and she hasn't lost a match in three years." said a young boy._

"_Young lady, excuse me may I talk with you for a minute." Goodwin asked while walking up to Sky._

"_You are not getting my cards, I'll take you out too." Sky said._

"_No, I just wanted to talk, you have my word I won't touch your deck." Goodwin said._

"_Alright, what is it?" Sky asked._

"_I wanted to compliment your dueling abilities, how did you get so skilled?" Goodwin asked._

"_I duel my brother and our friends, I actually think we could defeat anyone in the world." Sky said. "Well, me and Angel, we're the oldest and we always win."_

"_I see, that's rather impressive. If you don't mind could I take a look at that dragon?" Goodwin asked. "I think I've seen it before and want to make sure."_

"_No, this card is very special. You'll have to duel me to see it." Sky said. _

"_Alright, in that case I have an offer for you, how would you and Angel like a chance to go to New Domino City?" Goodwin asked._

"_We'd love it, I can't wait to tell everyone back at Martha's." Sky said._

"_Don't tell them yet, I want to see how skilled you two are, would you mind coming back around 4:00?" Goodwin asked._

"_Alright, but would you mind telling me what you're planning?" Sky asked._

"_I think you'll enjoy the surprise." Goodwin said. If that was a mark, and this Angel girl has one as well, I might have found two signers already, he thought._

"_Alright, I'll tell Angel to bring her cards, you better be telling the truth." Sky said before walking off._

"_I hope they're as skilled as I think, well I suppose I'll se soon enough." Goodwin said to himself._

(Sky and Angel have identical crimson stars on their hands, and Jack has been revealed as a signer. Next chapter will continue explaining how Sky and Angel got into New Domino City, and another signer will be revealed, although maybe not identified yet. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Welcome to New Domino City

"Needless to say, I went back and told Angel about Goodwin's offer." Sky said. "She was very eager to get to New Domino City so we grabbed our cards and went back to the coffee shop."

"Yes, they arrived and I made a simple offer, if they could win a duel I would personally help them out of the Satellite." Goodwin said. "However what truly cemented my decision was something else."

"You mean what happened the moment we won the duel don't you?" Angel said.

"Yes, allow me to explain Jack." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_There he is Angel, he said we might get to New Domino City." Sky said._

"_Are you sure we can trust him?" Angel said. "He's in charge of Sector Security, so he could arrest us."_

"_Don't worry, if he wanted to he would have already." Sky said. "I'm back, so what's the surprise?"_

"_I'm glad you came, you must be Angel, my name is Rex Goodwin, your friend mentioned you were skilled duelists." Goodwin said._

"_Yeah, we make a good team." Angel said. "Although we've only dueled other kids around here."_

"_Well, if you don't mind I'd like to see your skills, a tag duel against two of sector securities prototype duel bots." Goodwin said as two robots wearing duel discs appeared. "If you win I'll let you both into the city."_

"_What about our family and friends?" Sky asked._

"_I'm sorry, but I won't be able to get them into the city as easily, I can make preparations for them but it might take time." Goodwin said. "I can promise I'll look into it, but I can only do so much."_

"_I don't know, I would hate to leave Crow." Angel said._

"_I know how you feel, but if we get to New Domino City it might help the others get there." Sky said._

"_Alright, you have a good point Sky, ok let's duel." Angel said._

"_Alright, one second I need to turn the duel bots on." Goodwin said before pressing a button on a remote._

"_Duel mode initiated, tag duel mode set." said the first duel bot._

"_Partner confirmed, duel bot, opponents analyzed, ready to duel." said the second duel bot._

"_Ok, let's get this game underway." Sky said._

"_Duel." said Angel, Sky, and the duel bots simultaneously._

_Angel/Sky 4000 duel bots 4000: "I'll go first, I set three cards facedown, and set one monster facedown, that ends my move." Angel said._

"_My move, I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode." said the first duel bot. "Next I set this facedown."_

"_Sorry to disappoint, I play the trap Gale Force, this destroys a card on your field, and I can summon one Gusto monster from my hand, and I choose Gusto Thunbolt." Angel said as the duel bot's facedown card was destroyed._

"_In that case I'll end my move." the duel bot said._

"_My move, time to summon a new monster to the field, meet Celestial Knight-Star, now I tune level four Celestial Knight Star with level four Gusto Thunbolt, in order to synchro summon Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said._

_That dragon, it's the same one as before, but now I'm certain it isn't one of them, so why did she have that mark, Goodwin thought to himself._

"_Sky, mind if I give you a little boost?" Angel asked._

"_Go right ahead, that's what teammates are for, helping out." Sky said as the two high fived._

"_I play the facedown card Gusto Revenge, now I can select one Gusto monster in the graveyard, and add it's attack points to one of our monsters, and subtract them from your Ancient Gear Soldier." Angel said. "The cost is I have to send one card from my field to the graveyard, so I send my facedown Kamui, Hope of Gusto to the graveyard."_

"_This is not a good situation to be in." the duel bot said._

"_I agree, because now my Celestial Dragon-Quasar has 4500 attack points while your Ancient Gear soldier has none, I attack." Sky said._

"_Simply amazing, you two truly are skilled duelists, I'll be happy to get you into the city." Goodwin said when suddenly Sky and Angel began to glow crimson._

"_Angel, did you feel that?" Sky asked when the glow vanished._

"_Yeah, I did." Angel said. "I think it has to do with those."_

"_I agree, it would make sense especially since we both have one." Sky said._

"_Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Goodwin asked. "I wouldn't intrude but you two did just turn crimson, I want to make sure everything is alright."_

"_Well, I'm not sure but I think these might be the reason." Angel said before revealing a crimson star on her left hand._

"_I have one too." Sky said revealing an identical star on her right hand. "We've had these since birth."_

"_I noticed your mark during your duel with that officer, but I think I know what they are." Goodwin said._

"_Alright, in that case let's go, the sooner we know what's going on the better." Sky said._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Needless to say I explained to them everything their marks could be, but I think I was mistaken." Goodwin said.

"What do you mean Goodwin?" Angel asked. "The crimson stars must be connected to the Crimson Dragon, just like the wings on Jack's arm."

"Unless there's more to the crimson dragon than we thought." Sky said.

"No, I'm beginning to think you're marks don't mean you are signers yourselves, but rather you can connect with them. When Jack came in your marks revealed his." Goodwin said. "That may be the key to revealing the signers."

"Signers, Crimson Dragon, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"That's a long story Jack, but right now know that you are one of five duelists who have a great destiny ahead of you, and hopefully by the end of the upcoming Fortune Cup, we'll have revealed the rest of them." Goodwin said.

"I hope so, because if what you told us is true, we'll need everything we can get." Angel said.

(Jack has learned how Sky and Angel got to New Domino City and that there are five signers, including him. Next chapter will feature Goodwin revealing the potential signers to Angel and Sky, and Jack will reveal one more. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. The signers have been found

"Come on Angel, Goodwin said he might have figured out who they are." Sky said.

"Alright, give me a minute." Angel said. "I knew I should have put that away."

"Your necklace is missing? Angel, you gave it to me last night." Sky said.

"Right, thanks Sky." Angel said as she walked out of her room.

"Let's go." Sky said as the two girls left their home. "Hey, isn't that Carly?"

"Yeah, let's go say hey." Angel said. "Carly, how are you today?"

"Sky, Angel? What are you two up to today?" Carly asked.

"We're just heading out for the day." Sky said. "What about you?"

"You know me, always on the look for a scoop." Carly said while holding her camera up.

"Alright, well it was nice to see you." Angel said with a smile.

Right when the three girls started to walk their separate ways, Sky and Angel both glowed purple for a tenth of a second and their marks turned purple until Carly turned the corner.

"You feel weird just now Sky?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, must have been a breeze." Sky said. "We're here."

"Sky, Angel, I'm glad you two are here." Goodwin said. "I believe that I have determined the identity of two more signers, I'm not certain but I believe the third and fourth marks have been found."

"Great, so there's the one you won't tell us the identity of, Jack, and now two more." Angel said.

"Yes, if I'm right Akiza Izinski of the Arcadia Movement is a signer, her powers go far above what I've typically seen there." Goodwin said.

"Alright, so Akiza Izinski could be a signer, who else Goodwin?" Sky asked.

"Yes, always eager Sky, the fourth signer is likely a young girl named Luna, her aptitude for dueling at a young age was incredible, and then there was the incident." Goodwin said.

"Incident?" Angel asked.

"A few years ago she fell into a life threatening coma, and no one thought she would ever wake up again, except for her twin brother Leo." Goodwin said. "Miraculously she did awaken, but she claimed that the entire month she was in a coma, she was actually in the duel monster spirit world."

"So you think that this little girl who nearly died is a signer, nice Goodwin." Sky said.

"It seems very likely." Goodwin said.

"Goodwin." Jack said walking into the office.

"Jack, I'm in the middle of something here, can't this wait?" Goodwin asked.

"As a matter of fact no Goodwin, you need to explain to me why Yusei has a mark like mine." Jack said angrily.

Yusei, my brother is a signer, Sky thought.

"Jack are you absolutely certain you saw a mark on Yusei's arm?" Goodwin asked.

"Positive, it shone just like mine." Jack said. "If you need proof, have Angel and Sky run their little test on him."

"No, I'll trust your word Jack." Sky said. "Yusei always was the type of guy who could be a signer."

"Well, if you're positive Jack, I suppose the Fortune Cup invitations should be delivered, I'll have Lazar get on that right away. Sky, Angel I trust you don't mind competing." Goodwin said.

"No, that's fine with both of us Goodwin." Angel said. "Don't worry Sky, I'll duel Yusei."

"Alright, at least it will be a change of pace from everyone we've been dueling." Sky said. "Maybe after the tournament I'll spend some time with him."

"Good idea Sky, that sounds like a good idea." Angel said.

"Well, I promise you that whoever makes it to the final round isn't getting past me." Jack said calmly.

"Yes well, you two should enjoy yourselves, the tournament will be in three days." Goodwin said.

"Alright, that's fine with us." Sky said before the two girls left the building.

"You called director?" Lazar asked while he entered with a grin.

"Lazar, I believe I've determined the identity of the signers, deliver these invitations." Goodwin said handing three letters to Lazar.

"Right away Director." Lazar said. "Wait, this one is addressed to a Satellite, you don't mean a signer is in the Satellite Sector?"

"No, he is in the city, but that doesn't matter right now, just make sure that those letters get into the hands of the signers." Goodwin said.

"Of course Director Goodwin." Lazar said before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayer, pardon my intrusion but I have a delivery to make." Lazar said.

"What exactly is Goodwin planning that involves my movement?" Sayer asked.

"I don't believe it is of your concern." Lazar said.

"Sayer, is everything alright?" asked a red-haired girl.

"Everything is fine Akiza, I'm just having a discussion with one of Goodwin's trained monkeys." Sayer said calmly.

"Ah, Akiza, I have a delivery for you, I do hope you accept." Lazar said before handing her a letter and leaving.

"An invitation to the Fortune Cup?" Akiza asked as she looked at her invitation.

"This could be beneficial to the Arcadia Movement Akiza, you should rest, I'll handle everything." Sayer said.

"Alright Sayer." Akiza said before walking back into the building.

If Goodwin is trying to gather the signers, I'll just move in when Akiza wins and have the signers the Arcadia Movement, Sayer thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leo, could you see who's at the door?" Luna asked.

"No problem Luna." Leo said before running over to their door.

"Hello, I have an invitation for Luna." Lazar said before walking into the room.

"Lazar, why are you here?" Luna asked.

"I have a delivery for you." Lazar said before handing the letter to Luna. "I hope to see you there."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Everything will be explained in that letter." Lazar said and then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now then, all I need to do is find this Satellite, where could he be?" Lazar asked himself. "Well I suppose the first place to check is with Sector Security."

(The signers have all been identified and are ready to enter the Fortune Cup. Next chapter the tournament will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. the fortune cup begins

"Alright duel fans, welcome to the greatest tournament in a long time, the Fortune Cup." announced the MC. "Now without further ado allow me to introduce the eight duelists who will compete for a chance to duel Jack Atlas for a shot at the championship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do we have here, looks like not one person has the skill to beat the former champion." said a man with orange hair and sunglasses.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Yusei said. "Anyone here could win."

"Akiza, I want to speak with you for a minute." Sayer said.

"Alright Sayer, what is it?" Akiza asked before walking over to Sayer.

"I'm still nervous Yusei, are you sure this is a good idea?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry, despite what the people out there say, this is just a game so enjoy yourself." said a man from the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, starting off with a bang we have the former champion himself, Hunter Pace." announced the MC as he walked out to the arena.

"You're looking at the winner of this competition." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Well Hunter, you have quite the competition this time, next up are two young ladies who really know how to duel, Sky and Angel." the MC said.

"This should be fun." Angel said.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't duel him to early." Sky said as they walked up onto the arena.

"Next up a tsunami of a duelist, Aquilla." the MC said as a teenager walked onto the arena.

"I hope I can show my skill today." Aquilla said calmly.

"Don't count this next young lady out, age doesn't mean a thing in this game, introducing Luna." the MC said before Luna walked out and stood next to Aquilla.

"I'll try my best." Luna said quietly.

"We have another powerful duelist up next, the powerful Grieger." the MC said before Greiger stepped up next to Luna.

"This is going to be a tournament to remember." Grieger said calmly.

Suddenly Sky and Angel began to glow purple again, but it only lasted a fraction of a second.

"We still have two people looking for a chance to take the title, and next up is a man of resourcefulness, but will that be enough? Only time will tell for Yusei Fudo." the MC said.

"Yusei, good luck." Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks Luna, same to you." Yusei said.

"Now, last but certainly not least, a lady with a real green thumb, the mysterious Akiza." the MC said before she walked onto the arena.

Wow, so Luna, Akiza, and Yusei are the ones we need to check, Sky thought.

"Now let's get the duels started right away, the first round opens up with Sky taking on Grieger." the MC said.

"Well, good luck in our match." Grieger said politely.

"Thanks, same to you Grieger." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why does she look familiar, and her name, Sky, Yusei thought to himself. "It couldn't be." he said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Grieger and Sky simultaneously.

Sky 4000 Grieger 4000: "I'll go first, and I'll set this facedown, and next I'll summon Celestial Wizard in attack mode. Next I play the magic card Celestial Aura, now you can't attack until my next turn." Sky said. "That ends my move."

"Alright, in that case I'll summon Trap Reactor Y-FI, and play two cards facedown. That ends my move." Grieger said calmly.

"I use the second effect of Celestial Aura, if I summon a monster this turn all my Celestial monsters increase to 2000 attack points, but only one of them can attack this turn." Sky said. "Next I summon Celestial Knight-Star."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, it can't be." Yusei said.

"Is something wrong Yusei?" Luna asked.

"I'll know for certain if a specific card appears." Yusei said. Is it really you, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now I can attack your trap reactor with my Celestial Knight-Star." Sky said.

"I play a trap card, Fake Explosion." Grieger said. "I may still take damage, but my monster survives and I get a bonus, meet Summon Reactor SK."

"Alright, in that case I set one more card facedown and end my move." Sky said. Alright, I haven't even shown Angel this next card, hopefully Yusei won't recognize me if I don't use Quasar, she thought.

Sky 4000 Grieger 2800: "My move, I start by summoning my Spell Reactor RE, and now that I have all three, I can use Summon Reactor's special ability, I tribute all of my Reactors, in order to summon out this card, my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Grieger said before his monsters combined into a giant machine. "My SKY FIRE has a special ability, I send one card from my hand to my graveyard to destroy the facedown card on the left."

"Alright, but I play that card first, Threatening Roar, now you can't attack this round." Sky said.

"In that case I end my move." Grieger said calmly. "I doubt anything in your deck can beat my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE."

"Well, I guess we'll find out, I play one card facedown." Sky said when it suddenly blew up. "What just happened?"

"My SKY FIRE has another effect, the first card you play on the field each turn is automatically destroyed, and you lose 800 points of damage." Grieger explained.

"Oh, well if it's only the first card I still have my trump card." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's going to play Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Yusei said.

"How can you be sure Yusei?" Luna asked.

"I know because that's her best card, and she's my older sister." Yusei said.

"Wait, she's your sister?" Luna asked incredulously. "That's crazy."

"Well, she disappeared years ago, after this duel I'm going to find out what happened." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I reveal my facedown card, Celestic Ritual." Sky said. "Now I need to offer monsters who are at least level eight, and my monsters fit the requirements, so now I summon to the field Celestial Paladin-Saturn."

"A ritual monster, I haven't seen many of those in a long time." Grieger said.

"Well this one has a lot more than meets the eye." Sky said with a grin.

(The Fortune Cup has begun, and Sky is dueling Grieger. Next chapter Celestial Paladin-Saturn will reveal it's effects. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Fortune Cup duel two

"Well Sky, what can that new monster can do." Grieger said.

"Alright, I play Celestial Paladin-Saturn's special ability, by removing Celestial Wizard from the graveyard he gains 500 attack points until the end phase, now I attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Sky said while her monster drew a blade and slashed through Grieger's monster.

"That's a powerful monster, although this duel is far from over." Grieger said.

"My Paladin has another effect, when it destroys a monster in battle, I can draw one card." Sky said. "That ends my move."

Sky 3200 Grieger 3800: "My move, I set one monster facedown on the field, and play one card facedown." Grieger said. "I don't have anything to beat that Celestial Paladin yet, but I do have something that can defeat it. I end my move."

"My turn then Grieger, I start by playing my Aurora magic card, this card gives one Celestial monster on my field attack points equal to the attack points of a monster in the graveyard, and I choose the strongest monster, your SKY FIRE." Sky said a Grieger's monster appeared as an aurora above the field. "Next I play Celestial Comet Shower, so that facedown monster is destroyed, and now I attack you directly."

"Impressive, you're a great duelist Sky, I look forward to seeing how you do in the rest of the competition." Grieger said politely.

"Thanks, maybe we can have a rematch some time." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that's incredible, I don't know if she can be beaten." Luna said.

"Well, if anyone has a chance it would be me, I still have one little surprise in store for her." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky managed an impressive victory over Grieger, but things are just getting started, next up we have Aquilla dueling against Yusei Fudo, which of these newcomers is going to win this match?" asked the MC.

"Good luck Yusei, I'm looking forward to a good match." Aquilla said with a smile.

"Thanks, same to you." Yusei said while shuffling his deck.

"Duel." said Yusei and Aquilla simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Aquilla 4000: "I'll start this duel, I set one monster in defense mode, and play this facedown, you're up Yusei." Aquilla said calmly.

"Alright, in that case I play two cards facedown and summon Speed Warrior in attack mode, now I attack your facedown monster with Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

"Sorry, but I play the Whirlpool trap card, looks like Speed Warrior is taking a little swim over to the graveyard." Aquilla said.

"Alright, in that case I end my move." Yusei said.

"Well, looks like it's back to me, so I start by flipping over my Deep Sea Diva, and next I summon my Snowman Eater." Aquilla said calmly. "Now I tune level two Deep Sea Diva with level three Snowman Eater in order to synchro summon Bladed Dolphin, and his 2300 points are coming straight for your life points."

"I play the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this trap negates your attack and then I can reset it on the field." Yusei said.

"Impressive, I guess that does it for now." Aquilla said.

"My move, I start by summoning Junk Synchron in attack mode, and I bring back Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's playing Junk Warrior again." Sky said. "I thought he would have learned."

"Well, let's see, you played a new card maybe he will too." Angel said.

"Well he might be able to." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sacrifice my Speed Warrior in order to play my Turret Warrior, and now I tune level three Junk Synchron with level five Turret Warrior, I synchro summon the Junk Destroyer." Yusei said.

"That thing is powerful." Aquilla said.

"Well his special ability is what really shines, when I synchro summon him I can destroy cards equal to the number of non-tuners I used, so your Dolphin is destroyed." Yusei said before his monster shot an energy fist that destroyed Bladed Dolphin.

"You just triggered his special ability, next turn I can summon a water monster without a sacrifice." Aquilla said.

"Well in that case I'll just attack you directly with Junk Destroyer." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

Yusei 4000 Aquilla 1400: "My move, and I have a combo for you, I start by taking advantage of my Dolphin in order to play Levia-Dragon – Daedalus in attack mode, and next I tribute him to summon my strongest card, Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus, and next I play my Umi field spell, but it won't stick around, I send it to the graveyard to activate the effect of my Neo-Daedalus, now every card on the field or in our hands except for him are sent to the graveyard." Aquilla said.

"That's insane." Yusei said as all his cards went to the graveyard.

"Now I think I'll attack you directly." Aquilla said calmly. "That ends my move Yusei."

Yusei 1100 Aquilla 1400: "My move, I draw." Yusei said. "Perfect, I play the Scrapheap magic card, this lets me add two cards from my graveyard to my hand."

"Alright, but nothing can beat Neo-Daedalus in attack points." Aquilla said.

"Maybe, but I have a different plan, I add two monsters to my hand, Junk Synchron and Turbo Booster, and next I summon Junk Synchron." Yusei said.

"That monster is a little weak Yusei, but it was a nice try." Aquilla said.

"I never said I was only relying on my Junk Synchron, his effect revives Speed Warrior again, and next since I have a tuner monster I can revive Quillbolt Hedgehog, and now I tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Speed Warrior and level two Quillbolt Hedgehog, in order to synchro summon the Junk Archer." Yusei said. "Now once per round I can remove one monster you control until the end phase."

"I guess that means I lose, oh well good game man." Aquilla said.

"I remove Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus, and now I attack directly with Junk Archer." Yusei said as he won the duel.

(Yusei defeated Aquilla and is set to duel Sky in the next round. Next chapter another duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. the front claw is found

"What an upset, Yusei Fudo has won another incredible duel." said the MC. "Let's get the next match started right away, we have Luna dueling with Angel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like we're up Luna, let's have a fun duel." Angel said with a smile.

"Yeah." Luna said. "May the best duelist win."

"Yup." Angel said. Now I should keep an eye on her arm, she thought to herself.

"Sky, what happened?" Yusei asked. "You vanished years ago, I thought you got captured."

"It's a long story Yusei, I'll explain everything after the tournament." Sky said. "Just know I will tell you, I promise."

"Alright, I trust you Sky." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to go first Luna?" Angel asked shuffling her cards.

"No, you can Angel." Luna said.

"Duel." said Luna and Angel simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Angel 4000: "My move, I start by summoning Gusto Griffin in attack mode, and set two cards facedown." Angel said. "That ends my move Luna."

"Ok, in that case I'll go." Luna said. "I set three cards facedown and set one monster in defense mode. That ends my move."

"Alright, but I reveal one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, now I destroy the facedown card on my right." Angel said.

"Ok, you destroyed my Negate Attack." Luna said before putting it in the graveyard.

"Now I summon Gusto Thunbolt in attack mode and attack your facedown monster." Angel said.

"You attacked Nimble Momonga, so I gain 1000 life points and can set two more on the field in defense mode." Luna said.

"Ok, I end my move with one facedown." Angel said. This is nuts, how could Goodwin think she's a signer, I mean she's perfectly nice but she's not exactly the best duelist I've ever seen, she thought.

Luna 5000 Angel 4000: "My move, I draw." Luna said before looking at her card. "This can help, I activate my field spell, Ancient Forest, now every monster on the field is forced into attack mode."

"Alright, that just puts your two monsters into attack mode." Angel said when she suddenly began to glow crimson.

"Angel, are you alright? You zoned out for a second." Luna said.

"I must have been thinking about something else, you were saying Luna?" Angel asked. Ok maybe I was wrong, she's definitely a signer, she thought, and that's her mark.

"Next I activate Gravity Bind." Luna said. "I end my move by summoning Fire Princess in attack mode, that ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an interesting match, Luna is holding off Angel's attacks and is even managing to gain a lead in life points." Lazar said. "I don't know if she's a signer, but she definitely has a lot of skill."

"Look closer Lazar, I'm absolutely certain now that Luna is in fact one of the signers." Goodwin said.

"Well would you please explain to me how you know that?" Lazar asked.

"Look at her arm Lazar." Goodwin said.

"Alright." Lazar said before grabbing a pair of binoculars. "That mark, she is a signer."

"I told you Lazar." Goodwin said. "I have my resources."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your really good Luna, but I think I'm going to win this duel." Angel said while drawing her card. "I play Heavy Storm, so now all spell and trap cards are destroyed, but before it goes I play Reverse Trap."

"Reverse Trap, that's not good." Luna said.

"Well, I summon Caam Serenity of Gusto, and play the magic card Gusto Synchronicity, now I pay half my life points and can use your monster for a synchro summon."

"Wait, really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, it's a really unexpected card, and now I tune level four Caam, Serenity of Gusto with your Nimble Momonga in order to synchro summon Daigusto Sphreeze." Angel said.

"I still have some points left, maybe I'll get lucky." Luna said.

"Alright, I attack your second Momonga with Daigusto Sphreeze." Angel said. "Now you lose 1000 extra points because of Reverse Trap. Now I attack directly with Gusto Griffin and Gusto Thunbolt. That ends my move."

Luna 700 Angel 2000: "My move, I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode, and use it's effect." Luna said. "Ok, I play Horn of the Unicorn, and I attack Daigusto Sphreeze."

"Sorry Luna, when you attack my Daigusto Sphreeze it isn't destroyed and you take all the battle damage." Angel said.

"That's not good." Luna said as she lost 500 extra points. "I end my turn with a facedown."

Luna 200 Angel 2000: "My move, sorry but I need to win Luna, I attack Sunlight Unicorn with Daigusto Sphreeze." Angel said as she won the duel.

"That was a fun duel, good luck in the rest of the tournament Angel." Luna said.

"Thanks, I'll do my best." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, one more match and then we play Yusei." Sky said. "Think you can beat me?"

"Actually, I think I can take you down." Yusei said. Especially with my secret weapon, he thought.

"Well, I guess there's no point keeping him hidden, so Celestial Dragon-Quasar vs Stardust Dragon." Sky said. "That will be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what do you think Director Goodwin, I think Akiza will take down Hunter in three short rounds." Lazar said.

"I can't say for certain, but I have a feeling we'll see the dragon very soon." Goodwin said.

"Oh I do hope we do, the Crimson Dragon is quite the creature." Lazar said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, before your match I need to talk with you." Angel said.

"What do you have to say to me?" Akiza asked angrily.

"I just wanted to say take down Hunter quickly, I'm looking forward to our duel." Angel said.

"Oh, well I suppose I am as well." Akiza said.

"Keep dreaming kid, you haven't got a chance of beating the master of speed." Hunter Pace said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Akiza asked.

"You didn't know, we're having a good old fashioned Turbo Duel." Hunter said.

"Pardon me for a moment." Akiza said before walking over to Sayer.

(Angel managed to defeat Luna in a duel, and now Akiza is going to duel Hunter Pace in a turbo duel. Next chapter the first round of the Fortune cup will conclude. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Turbo Rose

"Sayer, how can I compete in a turbo duel, I don't have any experience." Akiza said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Sayer said calmly. "Just take this deck."

"Ok Sayer, I trust you." Akiza said while putting the Black Rose Dragon in the deck Sayer gave her.

"Just use your powers, I'll channel mine through your limiter, everything will be fine." Sayer said.

"In that case I'm ready Sayer." Akiza said when two of the Arcadia Movement members walked up with a duel runner. "I'll take him down with pleasure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright duel fans, it's time for the Fortune Cup to advance to the next level, as Akiza Izinski takes on Hunter Pace in the first turbo duel of the Fortune Cup." announced the MC. "Can Akiza take down the former champion, or is she about to burn out early?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I thought you'd run and hide, I guess you decided to face me, I'm impressed kid." Hunter said with a smirk.

"You can brag after the duel." Akiza said while focusing her power on her duel runner. "Now let's get this over with."

"Oh, the little girl has some fight, well color me impressed." Hunter said.

"Duel." said Hunter and Akiza simultaneously.

Akiza life points 4000 speed counters 0 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 0: "Ladies first Hunter, I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode and playing two cards facedown, that ends my move." Akiza said.

"Well, if that's the best you can do I'm going to have an easy time in this game." Hunter said.

Akiza life points 4000 speed counters 1 Hunter life points 4000 speed counters 1: "My move, and I start things off by summoning my Burning Skull Head in attack mode, and next I'll set one card facedown on the field, now I'll attack that monster." Hunter said with a grin.

"Sorry, but you just attacked my Wall of Ivy, so not only do you lose 200 life points, but an Ivy Token sprouts on your side of the field in defense mode." Akiza said.

"Fine, in that case I'll just end my turn." Hunter said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, what do you think, I give Hunter maybe one more move if he get's lucky." Sky said.

"I agree, but I have a feeling there's more to this Akiza than meets the eye." Yusei said. "I can't help but think she's in pain."

"I think you're right, but we can't do anything now." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director Goodwin, I don't understand, why isn't Hunter able to push Akiza to her limit? He is a former champion after all." Lazar said.

"Hunter was a great duelist, but his time has long since passed." Goodwin said. "I expect to see someone else determine if she's a signer."

"You mean Angel, well I admit she already revealed Luna, but I don't know if she's that skilled." Lazar said.

"She has more skill than you think, in fact after this duel I would say four of the best duelists in the city are in the semifinals of the Fortune Cup." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza life points 4000 speed counters 2 Hunter life points 3800 speed counters 2: "My move again Hunter, and I start by summoning Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode, and now I'll use his effect to summon Lord Poison from my hand, and now I'll tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level four Lord Poison in order to synchro summon, the Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as her dragon appeared on the field.

"That card, you've got to be kidding me, you're the Black Rose?" Hunter asked. "Well, now we're really talking."

"I'm not done, I use the effect of my Black Rose Dragon, by removing Lord Poison from my graveyard, I can switch your Ivy Token into attack mode and reduce it to zero attack points, too bad it already has none, now I attack Ivy Token with Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said. "I end my move there."

Akiza life points 4000 speed counters 3 Hunter life points 1100 speed counters 1: "My move, and I set one monster in defense mode, and switch my Burning Skull Head to defense mode as well, looks like your attacks won't be doing anything to me." Hunter said with a smirk.

"I disagree, but you'll see why soon enough." Akiza said.

"I highly doubt that one." Hunter said while ending his move.

Akiza life points 4000 speed counters 4 Hunter life points 1100 speed counters 2: "My move, and I start by activating the Fragrance Storm speed spell, since I have four speed counters I can destroy my own Wall of Ivy, and now I can draw one card." Akiza said. "Now I can play this card, the speed spell Mark of the Rose, so by banishing my Wall of Ivy, I can take control of your Burning Skull Head, and now I'll attack your facedown monster with my Burning Skull Head."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hunter said.

"Hunter, you lose the duel, Black Rose Dragon wipe out his life points." Akiza said as she won the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an incredible duel, Akiza Izinski took out the former champion in an impressive display of dueling ability." the MC said. "The semi-finals are about to begin, so let's get the next duel underway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Lazar, if anyone can prove if Yusei is truly a signer it's Sky." Goodwin said.

"Well I certainly hope that this Satellite can provide a good show." Lazar said.

"I'm certain, if Jack was right this is going to be a great duel." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Yusei, looks like we finally get to have a duel." Sky said with a smile.

"Yeah, and this time I plan on winning Sky." Yusei said. Especially if that card works, he thought.

"Well, why don't we give these people a duel to remember, and when it's over may the best duelist win." Sky said.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing Sky, let's have a great duel." Yusei said.

(Akiza managed to take down Hunter Pace without much trouble. Next chapter the sibling battle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Sibling Showdown part 1

"Yusei, I don't plan on going easy on you." Sky said while shuffling her cards.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, but I'm planning on winning this one." Yusei said.

"Duel." said Yusei and Sky simultaneously.

Sky 4000 Yusei 4000: "I'll go first, and I summon Celestial Falcon in attack mode, and when he's summoned I can add one Celestial monster from my deck to my hand." Sky said.

"That's true, but you need to discard one card if you use that effect." Yusei said calmly.

"You're right, so I discard Celestial Wizard in order to add Celestial Knight-Star to my hand." Sky said. "Next I set two cards facedown on the field, that ends my move."

"Alright, in that case I'll start by setting two of my own cards facedown on the field, and next I send Speed Warrior to the graveyard in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode." Yusei said. "Now I'll summon Sonic Chick in attack mode, and I'll tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level one Sonic Chick in order to synchro summon Turbo Warrior."

"An old classic, I'm impressed Yusei." Sky said. "Unfortunately I have the Celestial Barrier trap card, so now you can't attack me if I have a Celestial Monster on the field."

"In that case I'll just end my turn there." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This duel's going to be extremely interesting, wouldn't you say Jack?" Goodwin asked.

"You don't know the half of it Goodwin, this duel is going to be the best one in this tournament." Jack said. "One of them is making it to the duel with me, I'm certain of that."

"I highly doubt that Jack, they would need to take down one of our agents, or the Black Rose." Lazar said. "I doubt they could do that well, especially a Satellite."

"Just watch Lazar, you might be surprised." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My move Yusei, so I start by summoning my Celestial Knight-Star in attack mode, and thanks to his effect I can revive Celestial Wizard in attack mode." Sky said while her monsters appeared on the field. "You know what's coming next don't you Yusei?"

"Yeah, but this time I'm not going to lose to him." Yusei said. "I have something in mind."

"Well, I won't keep you waiting this time, I tune level four Celestial Knight-Star with level four Celestial Wizard in order to synchro summon Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said as her monster appeared.

Sky suddenly began to glow crimson and Yusei's arm glowed with a mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"Sky, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we can talk after the tournament, trust me I'm not running away this time." Sky said calmly. "Now where was I, oh yeah Celestial Dragon Quasar attack Turbo Warrior."

"Sorry, but I reveal a trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said.

"Yusei, we both know that my Celestial Dragon-Quasar negates a trap card once per round, so I negate your Scarecrow." Sky said.

"That's just what I was counting on, I play a second trap card, Synchro Striker Unit, now my Turbo Warrior gains 1000 attack points." Yusei said. "Looks like your Celestial Dragon-Quasar is going straight to the graveyard."

"I don't think so, I release Celestial Falcon in order to save my Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said. "I might take damage but my monster survives."

"That's not good." Yusei said. "I only have one way to possibly take down your dragon, but it's risky."

"Well, you never were one to run away from a challenge, I end my turn."

Sky 3500 Yusei 4000: "My move Sky, I start by summoning Junk Synchron and using his effect to revive Speed Warrior, now I tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior, and next I play this card facedown, that ends my move."

"Yusei, you remember the catch to Synchro Striker Unit, you're Turbo Warrior loses 800 points every time you end your move, so it only has 2700 now." Sky said. "I summon another Celestial Knight-Star, and next I play the Celestial Sabre magic card, this gives my knight 400 extra attack points, now I attack Junk Warrior with Celestial Dragon-Quasar."

"That's fine, but Turbo Warrior is stronger than your Celestial Knight-Star." Yusei said. "This duel is far from over."

"Alright, well I set one card facedown and end my move." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is unbelievable, that Satellite is holding his own in a duel where he can't even attack." Lazar said. "How is this even possible?"

"Simple, Yusei Fudo is one of the greatest duelists you'll ever see." Jack said calmly. "I told you that he could easily make it to the finals of the Fortune Cup."

"Well Jack, I wouldn't expect anything less from a signer, the only question is have I found the fourth one." Goodwin said calmly.

"You mean Akiza, well I think that the best way to find out is to have her duel Angel, she can find out for you." Jack said.

"Well right now I'm just wondering how this duel is going to end." Lazar said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky 3500 Yusei 3300: "My move Sky, I start by setting one card facedown on the field, and next I play my Nitro Synchron in attack mode." Yusei said.

"Yusei, I've been waiting for him to come out, Stardust Dragon is your best card, so this will be a good duel." Sky said with a smile.

"Sky, we both know if I summon Stardust Dragon I'll lose this duel, he isn't strong enough to beat your Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Yusei said.

"Then why would you summon Nitro Synchron, Nitro Warrior is only level seven." Sky said. "What are you planning Yusei?"

"I'm trying something new, I tune level two Nitro Synchron with level six Turbo Warrior, in order to perform a synchro summon." Yusei said. "Sky say hello to my secret weapon, Celestial Comet Dragon."

"Wait, where did you get a Celestial card?" Sky asked in astonishment.

"I'll tell you after the tournament." Yusei said with a smile.

(Sky and Yusei have begun their duel, and Yusei has unleashed a new synchro monster. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Sibling Showdown part 2

"Now then, I use Celestial Comet Dragon's special ability, I reveal the top three cards of my deck, and I get an effect based on the number of tuner monsters I reveal." Yusei said.

"That makes sense, you have a good number of tuners in your deck." Sky said calmly. "Let's see how your luck goes today."

"Alright, let's see, the first card is Effect Veiler, the second card is Graceful Revival, and the third card is Debris Dragon." Yusei said while two glowing lights appeared over the Celestial Comet Dragon.

"Alright, so you have two tuner monsters, so what effect does your dragon get Yusei?" Sky asked.

"Since I drew two tuners, the Celestial Comet Dragon gains 500 attack points, meaning he has a grand total of 3200, so now I attack the Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, what's going on?" Lazar asked incredulously. "Where in the world would a Satellite have gotten a Celestial card?"

"Well, that's something I'm wondering myself, as far as I remember Sky was the only one with any Celestial cards." Jack said. "I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough though."

"Well this certainly makes the duel more interesting, and I know for a fact this I far from over." Goodwin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, I'll admit that dragon is cool, but I'm far from beaten, I reveal my trap card, Celestial Revival, now I pay 1000 life points in order to revive my Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said.

"In that case I'll end my move with a facedown card." Yusei said.

Sky 2000 Yusei 3300: "My move, and I'll start by activating the effect of the Celestial Shaman in my hand, I can send it to my graveyard to boost my Celestial Dragon-Quasar by 300 points, plus I destroy one card on your field." Sky said before Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was destroyed. "Now then, Celestial Dragon-Quasar attack Celestial Comet Dragon."

"I play a trap card, Synchro Baton, now I can boost Celestial Comet Dragon by 1200 points." Yusei said.

"Sorry Yusei, but I'll negate that trap card with Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said.

"That's not good, what'll I do now?" Yusei asked while the attack enveloped his dragon.

"I end my move there." Sky said. "Yusei this is just like old times."

"Yeah, only I'm usually on my last legs, but I still have one card that I can use." Yusei said.

Sky 2000 Yusei 3000: "My move, and I'll start by summoning Debris Dragon, and next I'll use his effect to revive Speed Warrior." Yusei said.

"Alright, if I know you, I know what's coming next." Sky said with a grin.

"I play a magic card, Angel Baton, now I'll draw two cards and send this monster to my graveyard, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and thanks to the tuner on my field, he returns in defense mode." Yusei said. "Now then, I'll tune level four Debris Dragon with level two Speed Warrior and level two Quillbolt Hedghog, in order to synchro summon, my Stardust Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is where things get interesting." Jack said with a grin.

"What in the world are you talking about Jack, that dragon isn't nearly strong enough to beat Sky's." Lazar said.

"I never said it would be an attack that makes it interesting." Jack said. "Just watch and learn Lazar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Yusei and Sky are awesome." Luna said.

"You can say that again, I thought I was good enough to duel in this tournament, but these two are clearly something else." Aquilla said.

"Well I'm fairly certain that Sky's going to win this one." Angel said. "Let's have a good duel too alright Akiza."

"You should keep an eye on this duel, because you'll see both of them lose soon enough." Akiza said angrily.

"Touchy, well someone should tell her to chill out." Aquilla said.

"Yeah." Luna said quietly. Why do I feel like she's in pain, she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I set one card and end my move." Yusei said with a smile.

"Yusei, this is going exactly like it always does, I start by banishing Celestial Knight-Star, since my Celestial Sabre banishes it after the third turn, now I'll attack your Stardust Dragon with Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said.

"I play the Graceful Revival trap, now I summon Speed Warrior again." Yusei said.

"I negate using the effect of Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said.

"I knew you would do that." Yusei said.

"Sorry Yusei but this duel is just about over." Sky said. "I end my move with one facedown."

Sky 2000 Yusei 2500: "My turn, and first I'll set three cards facedown on the field, and next I play one monster in defense mode." Yusei said. "That ends my turn, and this next round will decide the winner of the duel."

"I agree, so let's make the most of it, I'll start by activating a spell card, Celestial Wave, now I pick a monster from your graveyard and bring it back to the field, and in exchange you lose 500 life points, so return to the field Stardust Dragon." Sky said.

"This is it, Sky I play a trap card, Give and Take." Yusei said. "Now you get a monster from my graveyard, and in exchange Stardust Dragon increases in level."

"Yusei, I'll just negate that trap card." Sky said. "Now I'll summon my Celestial Shaman in attack mode."

"That's not good." Yusei said.

"Sorry, but I'm winning again, I attack with Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said.

"Sorry, but I reveal my trap card Shooting Star, now I can destroy one card on your field, and since it used up it's effect, I'll destroy Celestial Shaman." Yusei said.

"Yusei, when he get's destroyed by an effect, Celestial Shaman destroys every card on the field." Sky said.

"I know, that's why I set this facedown." Yusei said.

"Great minds think alike don't they." Sky said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yusei said.

"Activate trap card, Cosmic Blast." Yusei and Sky said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is insane, Yusei and Sky just ended the duel in a draw, now what do we do?" Lazar said nervously.

Goodwin simply placed a hand on his collar, "Sky I think we both feel Yusei should advance am I right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had a blast but he should move on, I'm good with just watching from here." Sky said. My brother sure has grown up since then, she thought.

(Yusei and Sky dueled to a draw, but Goodwin is allowing Yusei to be the "winner". Next chapter Angel will begin to duel Akiza. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. Crimson garden

"Sky, are you sure about that?" Yusei asked.

"I'm sure, the duel might have been a draw, but I'm willing to let you advance, the duel was awesome so I'm set." Sky said.

"Alright, Thanks Sky." Yusei said while they stepped off the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, that was awesome." Luna said. "You two are awesome."

"I agree, you really showed us a great duel." Aquilla said.

"Well I'm off, good luck Yusei." Sky said before walking out of the room.

"I'll admit you're better than I thought." Akiza said. "This might actually be slightly interesting."

"Hold on a minute, I think you forgot about something." Angel said. "You still need to duel me, and I don't plan on losing."

"We'll see about that." Akiza said before the two girls stepped out towards the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky, is everything alright?" Goodwin asked when she walked into the chamber.

"I'm fine, the duel with Yusei was really…" Sky began to say before she suddenly began to glow purple.

"Sky, what's going on with you?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, after this duel I need to talk with Angel." Sky said. What's going on, first Carly, then Grieger and now Goodwin, she thought.

"Well if you're certain, the duel between Akiza and Angel is about to begin." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's duel." said Akiza and Angel simultaneously.

Angel 4000 Akiza 4000: "My move, and I'll start by summoning the Violet Witch in attack mode and playing two cards facedown. That ends my move." Akiza said.

"Impressive Akiza, let's see what I can do, I start with two facedown cards, and summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto, and next I'll attack Violet Witch." Angel said.

"I play Violet Witches effect, now I add Dark Verger to my hand." Akiza said.

"Alright, I'll end my move there." Angel said.

Angel 4000 Akiza 3400: "My turn, and I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode, and next I'll use his effect to summon Lord Poison." Akiza said.

"The Black Rose Dragon isn't strong enough to take me down." Angel said.

"Are you sure, well it's a good thing I'm not summoning the Black Rose Dragon yet, I play my facedown, Rose Blossoms, now I destroy one card on your field for every plant monster I control, so I destroy Caam, Serenity of Gusto." Akiza said. "Now I'll attack with Lord Poison and Twilight Rose Knight."

"My turn to play a trap card, Gusto Hurricane Warning, now for every 500 points of damage I just took, I can summon a Gusto monster from my deck." Angel said. "So meet my Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto, my Gusto Griffin, and my Windaar, Sage of Gusto."

"In that case I'll have to play this, I tune Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison in order to synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said.

"I saw that coming, but I told you it wouldn't be enough, your dragon is just too weak." Angel said.

"We'll see, I set one card and end my move." Akiza said.

Angel 2500 Akiza 3400: "My turn, I'll start by playing a little spell called Creature Swap, now I'll give you Gusto Griffin, and since it's the only monster on your field, I get your Black Rose Dragon." Angel said.

"You're kidding." Akiza said.

"No, and now I think I'll attack your Gusto Griffin with the Black Rose Dragon." Angel said when she suddenly began to glow crimson.

"I activate a trap card." Akiza said while a crimson claw appeared on her arm. "Rose Rage, I get my Black Rose Dragon back, and you lose 1000 life points."

"Really, well that's interesting, but I still can attack Gusto Griffin with Windaar, Sage of Gusto." Angel said.

"Fine, this duel is just about over." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm impressed, Akiza is really skilled." Sky said. "I'm honestly considering dueling her myself sometime."

"Well we should focus, she's one of the signers, and we need all of them for what is coming." Goodwin said.

"What are you talking about Goodwin?" Jack asked. "You're hiding something so what is it?"

"That's something I'll be glad to tell you Jack, but first we must get all the signers together." Goodwin said calmly. "You, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, and Luna."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yusei will want an answer to why he has that mark." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm thinking I'll end my move there." Angel said.

Angel 1500 Akiza 2200: "My turn, and I'm going to wipe out your life points, I use Black Rose Dragon's effect, by removing my Lord Poison from play, I can reduce Windaar, Sage of Gusto to zero attack points, and now I attack with Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said.

"Impressive, I wish you luck in the final round Akiza." Angel said as her life points hit zero.

"I don't need luck, I'll win with ease." Akiza said before walking off the arena.

Wow, she might be a signer, but she clearly has some trust issues, Angel thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing, the signers are all in one spot, we can wipe them out easily." said a hooded figure.

"Don't be hasty, the signers will fall but we need to wait until the right time." said another hooded figure.

"You keep saying that, but the longer we wait, the signers increase in strength." said a third hooded figure.

"It doesn't matter how strong they get, we just need to defeat one of them." said the second figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Yusei, can you beat her?" Aquilla asked.

"Yeah, Akiza's really strong." Yusei said. "I just have a feeling this duel is going to come down to our dragons."

"Yusei, I need to tell you something." Leo said running into the room.

"Leo, what's going on?" Luna asked.

"Some weird guy is hanging around, and he was talking about you and Luna." Leo said.

"What exactly did you hear Leo." Yusei said.

"He said, 'Once she wins Goodwin's monkeys will become my allies, and the movement will take him down.' I thought it was weird so I ran to tell you." Leo said.

"That's strange, what do you think Yusei?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that things are a lot more complicated than Goodwin is letting us know." Yusei said.

(Akiza took out Angel, and now the final duel is set. Next chapter Akiza and Yusei will begin the final match of the Fortune Cup, and an interesting development will emerge. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. Fortune Cup Finale

"What do you think Sky?" Angel asked while walking into Goodwin's office.

"You mean about the duel, well obviously Yusei is going to win, Akiza is really skilled, but she's not 100% focused on the match." Sky said when Angel began to glow crimson again.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, I just need to get some water." Angel said before walking out.

"I'll make sure she's alright." Sky said. What's going on, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, what's going on Angel?" Sky asked.

"It's weird, but I would bet my life that Goodwin is a signer." Angel said.

"Wait, how is that possible, he can't be a signer we both know that." Sky said. "Unless he's going to become one later."

"That makes sense, but wait what about Carly and Grieger?" Angel asked. "That purple glow was strange."

"I don't know, but the weird thing is I felt the purple glow from Goodwin, something is going on." Sky said. "Let's watch the duel and talk with Yusei after, it would be a good idea to put our heads together."

"Right, that makes sense." Angel said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attention duel fans, you've watched these two powerful duelist advance through the competition, and now one duel remains before the title duel with Jack Atlas." announced the MC. "Which of these powerful duelists will win, Yusei Fudo or Akiza Izinski?"

This is it, one more duel and everything will be over, Akiza thought to herself.

"Akiza, before we duel I need to ask you something." Yusei said.

"What could you possibly have to ask me?" Akiza asked.

"You're a great duelist, and you're competing with people who want to be your friends, so why are you so angry, what happened, maybe I can help you." Yusei said.

"You want to know my life story?" Akiza asked. "You think that you can help me, well your wrong. Now get ready, because I'm going to wipe you out here and now."

"Akiza, I know that if you trust me I can help you, and if beating you will help me prove that than I'll have to win." Yusei said.

"Duel." said Yusei and Akiza simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky, Yusei sees it too doesn't he?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive he does, the only question is can he get through to her." Sky said.

"What are you talking about, see what?" Jack asked.

"Just watch, you'll see soon enough." Angel said.

"Yusei better do his best to find out what happened, otherwise she may never feel like she has a friend." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 4000 Akiza 4000: "My move, I'll start by summoning my Botanical Lion in attack mode." Akiza said. "When he's out on my field he gains 300 attack points for every plant type monster that's with him, including himself. Next I set two cards facedown to end my move."

"In that case it's my move, so I'll start by discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron, and now that I have a tuner out I can revive Quillbolt Hedgehog, now I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog, in order to synchro summon Nitro Warrior, and now I set these three cards, and I'll attack Botanical Lion." Yusei said.

"That's fine, I have everything I need already." Akiza said calmly.

"I end my turn Akiza." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This isn't good." Sky said. "Akiza's in a position to win."

"I know, but hopefully Yusei can deal enough damage to beat her." Angel said. "It really depends on his facedown cards."

"Well, Akiza has one plant type in her graveyard, and when she synchro summons the Black Rose Dragon she'll get another one, which means two attacks worth 2400 points of damage." Angel said. "I don't know how Yusei can win this."

"Well if I know Yusei, he won't give up anytime soon." Jack said.

I hope so Jack, because we really need Akiza to trust us, Sky thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think Luna?" Grieger asked. "Who's going to win the duel?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a good match at least." Luna said.

"Yeah, well if Yusei is planning on winning this duel, he's going to need a lot more than luck." Aquilla said. "Don't forget, that girl is the infamous Black Rose."

"That's right, well Yusei did manage an impressive victory, we just have to wait and see." Grieger said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 4000 Akiza 3100: "My move, I'll start by summoning out my Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode, next I'll use his effect to summon out my Lord Poison, and you know what's coming next." Akiza said.

"Yeah, I only hope I can find a way to beat it." Yusei said. With any luck I'll be able to defeat her with that combo, he thought.

"Well I promise you won't, I tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level four Lord Poison in order to synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said as her ace monster appeared.

"That's not good." Yusei said.

"Now then, I'll remove Lord Poison from play in order to activate the special ability of my Black Rose Dragon, now your Nitro Warrior has zero attack points, so I think I'll attack it." Akiza said.

"I play my trap card, Defense Draw, now I take no damage from your attack and I get to draw one new card." Yusei said.

"Fine, I end my turn." Akiza said. "You bought yourself one turn, but you'll still lose."

"We'll see, it's my move so I start by playing the trap Descending Lost Star, now I bring back Nitro Warrior, the catch is he has zero defense points and his level is reduced by one." Yusei said. "Next I'll summon Nitro Synchron, and now I'll tune level two Nitro Synchron with level six Nitro Warrior in order to synchro summon my Stardust Dragon."

"I'm not impressed." Akiza said

"Well this might change your mind, I attack Black Rose Dragon with Stardust Dragon, and I play the Synchro Blast trap card." Yusei said. "Now whenever a Synchro monster attacks you, you lose 500 life points."

"That's fine, I the effect of Hedge Guard, now my Black Rose Dragon has it's attack points cut in half, but it survives this battle." Akiza said.

"In that case I'll end my move." Yusei said.

Yusei 4000 Akiza 2500: "My turn, I start by playing a magic card, Twin Roses, this card gives Black Rose Dragon 800 extra attack points until the end of my turn." Akiza said. "Now I remove Botanical Lion in order to reduce your Stardust Dragon to zero attack points, now I reveal the trap card Rose Curse, now you lose life points equal to the change in your dragons attack points."

"What, you've got to be kidding me." Yusei said.

"I'm not, now I'll attack your Stardust Dragon with Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said. "I win Yusei."

"Sorry Akiza, but I'll play my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this negates your attack, and then I set this back on the field." Yusei said.

"That bought your only one move, I'll win next turn." Akiza said.

Yusei 1500 Akiza 2500: "My move Akiza, first I set this facedown, and next I play the trap Shooting Star, now I destroy your Black Rose Dragon." Yusei said.

"You just made a mistake, I play my facedown card, Wicked Rebirth now I pay 800 life points and my Black Rose Dragon comes back to the field." Akiza said.

"I switch Stardust Dragon into defense mode and end my turn with one last facedown." Yusei said.

Yusei 1500 Akiza 1700: "My move, and I summon Witch of the Black Rose, next I play the Mystical Space Typhoon on your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap." Akiza said. "Now Black Rose Dragon attack Stardust Dragon."

"I win Akiza, I play the trap I used in my last duel, Cosmic Blast." Yusei said while his trap wiped out the last of Akiza's life points. "Akiza, I still want to know what happened, I know I can help you, but you need to trust me."

(Yusei managed to defeat Akiza, and is the winner of the fortune cup. Next chapter someone will appear and talk with Yusei. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. seeking answers

"Yusei you just don't get it do you, nobody ever will understand me, I'm a monster, and the only person who can already has." Akiza said.

"Akiza, give me a chance, I just want to help you." Yusei said. "You're in pain, something is bothering you, just tell me what so I can try to help."

"That's enough Mr. Fudo." said a hooded man while he walked over to Akiza. "Akiza, everything is fine, we should head back."

"Right, whatever you say Sayer." Akiza said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuribon, what's the matter?" Luna asked when the spirit appeared next to her.

"Luna, is everything alright?" Leo asked.

"Kuribon says that something strange is going on with Akiza ever since that man arrived." Luna said when Sky walked by.

"Strange, let me take a look." Sky said. "Yusei, I'll be right there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you're a good person, but for some reason you don't believe that." Yusei said. "There must be some reason you feel so afraid."

"I said that was quite enough Yusei Fudo, I suggest you leave us alone, otherwise you'll simply be putting your safety in jeopardy. Do I make myself clear?" Sayer asked.

"Well I'll ask then, what's wrong with Akiza?" Sky asked while running onto the arena.

"You too?" Akiza asked quietly.

"I warned you once, but it seems I'll need to use more, persuasive measures, I play the magic card Hinotama." Sayer said just before a fireball flew at Sky and Yusei.

"Yusei, look out." Sky said shoving him out of the way. "I play a trap card, Mirror Wall"

"What?" Akiza said when the wall appeared and reflected Sayer's fireball into the sky.

"Sky, where did you learn how to do that?" Yusei asked.

"I've known for a while, but I don't like doing that." Sky said. "That explains a lot though, I thought you looked familiar, you're the head of the Arcadia Movement."

"You have psychic powers?" Akiza asked again. "How did you do that?"

"I hate to interrupt, but you need your rest Akiza, I'll talk with Sky and see if she has anything to say." Sayer said.

"Alright Sayer." Akiza said before walking off.

"I must admit I didn't expect you to have psychic powers, but stay out of the Arcadia Movement's matters, I'm not fond of mice scurrying around where they don't belong." Sayer said before leaving.

"Yusei, I think we should meet up with Leo and Luna, and then head to the Arcadia Movement." Sky said. Sayer is keeping something from us and I intend to find out what it is, she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, should I inform the signers that they should come meet with you?" Lazar asked.

"Not yet, the people came to see their champion, I'll send people for the other signers once Yusei and Jack conclude their duel." Goodwin said. "Besides I think stopping now after what just transpired would cause panic throughout the city."

"Of course, this should be interesting." Lazar said.

"You clearly know what's going on around here Goodwin, so why don't you tell us Goodwin." Angel said. "Something's happening that the signers need to know about."

"Whatever it is, it can wait, Yusei and I have unfinished business." Jack said.

"Exactly, so why don't you head down and defeat this Satellite?" Lazar asked.

"You don't know anything Lazar." Jack said before walking out of the room.

Sky, what are you thinking right now, Angel thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, you have another duel to win don't you?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, I need to take Jack down for something he did." Yusei said.

"Alright, I wish you the best of luck, I need to talk with someone, and I don't plan on waiting around." Sky said.

"Ok, just be careful Sky." Yusei said before she ran off.

"If Goodwin knows so much about what's going on, I know one person who should know just as much, I may hate your guts, but you have answers so get ready to duel Roman." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Things are certainly getting interesting." said the hooded man. "Soon the signers will fall."

"Well I hope your right, because I'm eager to get my revenge on Yusei." said another figure.

"Patience Kalin, you'll get your chance soon enough." said the first figure while a spider walked up his arm. "Well now, it seems I have a guest, I assure you it isn't a signer, however it is rather interesting, I'll leave you in charge for the moment Misty."

"Alright, just make sure everything works out." Misty said.

"Of course, I know how everything should play out, the appointed time is fast approaching." the figure said before walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, Yusei and Jack just disappeared." Lazar said as he started to panic.

"Don't worry Lazar, I merely am showing the signers what they need to stop." Goodwin said. "Hopefully they understand the importance of this vision."

"What vision, what's going on Goodwin?" Angel asked before glowing crimson again. "Alright, now I'm positive, you're a signer, so spill. What is it that the signers need to know about?"

"Alright, I suppose Sky will find out in time, it's complex, but I suppose the place to start is the beginning, when the original ener-d reactor failed, an event that would come to be known as zero reverse." Goodwin said as he began to recall what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman, Roman Goodwin I know you're around here somewhere, so come out." Sky said. "I need some answers."

"Sky Fudo, it's certainly been quite a long time since our last discussion." Roman said before walking out of the shadows.

"Enough talk Roman, I know you and Goodwin are keeping secrets from everyone, so here's the deal." Sky started to say before she glowed a bright purple.

"Well, it seems you have something to explain as well Sky." Roman said.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, we duel. The loser spills everything to the winner." Sky said before activating her duel disc.

"Alright, but just let me take care of a small matter first, it won't take more than a moment." Roman said before closing his eyes. "There, now this duel won't have my normal price for defeat, I have a feeling you'll be more valuable as an ally."

"Enough talking, let's play Roman." Sky said.

"Very well Sky, this is sure to be interesting." Roman said activating his duel disc.

"Let's duel." said Sky and Roman simultaneously.

(Goodwin is keeping secrets, and everyone wants to know what's going on behind the scenes. Next chapter the duel between Sky and Roman will begin, and two of the signers will infiltrate the Arcadia Movement. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. duel with the past part one

"Yusei, are you sure this is a good idea?" Leo asked quietly.

"I know something is going on, and I have a feeling that guy knows more than he let on." Yusei said. "Just make sure to stay close." Yusei said.

"Alright, but we should be careful, this place is dangerous." Luna said quietly.

"It's alright, just trust me on this one." Yusei said before knocking in the door to the Arcadia Movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky 4000 Roman 4000: "Ladies first Roman, I start by summoning my Celestial Shaman in defense mode, and set three cards facedown. That ends my move." Sky said.

"Skilled as ever, I recall you were one of the best duelists I'd ever seen." Roman said. "However that was the past and this is the present, you aren't the only one with a second deck, I start with the heavy storm magic card to get rid of your facedowns."

"That's just like you, make sure everything is convenient before making any moves." Sky said angrily.

"Well, I'm just making sure I'm not walking into a trap, now then I summon to the field my Fated Knight, and now I activate his special ability, I guess the card on top of your deck, and if I'm right I can summon a monster from my deck, regardless of any preexisting conditions." Roman said.

"Alright, give it your best guess." Sky said confidently.

"Alright, I feel rather lucky, I guess Celestial Ritual." Roman said as the card revealed itself.

"That's insane, you just had a lucky guess." Sky said.

"Luck is a factor, and now I'll summon my Fated Dragon to the field, and with that done I'll attack your Shaman with my Fated Dragon." Roman said as his dragon shot a purple smoke that consumed Sky's monster. "Now as for Fated Knight, attack her directly."

"I play a card from my hand, the effect of Celestial Shield, now I discard this card to block your attack." Sky said.

"Impressive as always, I end my turn with two facedown cards." Roman said calmly. "Sky I should mention a unique characteristic of my Fated monsters, they have a unity effect, which I can play when three are on the field together, which I'll have next round."

"If you have a next round, I start with the Graceful Charity card and draw three cards, next I send these to my graveyard, now I summon Celestial Knight-Star and use his effect to summon Celestial Wizard I just discarded." Sky said.

"Activate trap card, The Destined End, this trap activates whenever you special summon a monster, that monster is removed from play instead of being summoned to the field." Roman said. "Sorry but I don't expect a quasar today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Listen up Goodwin, you know what's going on so you're going to tell me exactly why I just saw everything destroyed by purple fires." Jack said.

"Jack, alright I have a feeling the other signers are learning about the coming dangers, the forces of darkness are coming, and you signers are the only hope the world has to stop it." Goodwin said.

"Wait, so that's why you had us gather the signers?" Angel asked. "Why couldn't you have told us, Sky's gone and we need her help."

"Sky is a great duelist, when the time comes she'll know what she needs to." Goodwin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Sayer said calmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Training." Yusei said. "You saw what my sister could do, and I saw what you could do."

"Sister, what are you talking about?" Sayer asked.

"Sky Fudo, my older sister who blocked your attack on us." Yusei said. "She's not the only one with psychic abilities in our family."

"Wait Yusei, you're a psychic duelist?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, the thing is it's tied to my emotions, that's why I try to stay calm at all times, but if anyone can help me to control them it's Sayer, and this movement." Yusei said.

"Well, why don't we start by seeing what you can do Yusei, as for you two, I'll see to it that someone takes care of you while I discuss matters with Yusei." Sayer said.

"Right, you two stick together, I'll be back soon." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're starting to annoy me Roman, I end my move with a facedown." Sky said.

"Alright in that case I'll go, and I play the Fated Wizard in attack mode, now I play the unity effect I mentioned earlier, I pay 1000 life points, and I summon a Fated Soul token with the same points as a card in your deck, and I choose the Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Roman said as a mirror image of Sky's dragon appeared behind him. "The catch is if you summon the monster it doubles in power, and I have to skip my battle phase this round."

"Than why play it? I can summon Celestial Wizard in my next round, so you just quit?" Sky asked.

"Not at all, I still have all of my facedown cards." Roman said.

"That's true, but you should remember I can negate one of them." Sky said.

"True, but which one is the decoy Sky, are you sure you can tell when to play your effect?" Roman asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on a minute Goodwin, if what you're saying is true, these Dark Signers are supposed to destroy the world. So why are we sitting around here?" Jack asked.

"Simple Jack, I needed to find the four remaining signers, of which you were one, Yusei, Akiza, you, and Luna are very important in stopping the coming forces, and the other signers need to learn the truth as well, before time runs out." Goodwin said.

"Time runs out, in that case I need to get Sky back here ASAP." Angel said.

"Good idea, you should go I have a feeling the forces of darkness are getting stronger as we speak." Goodwin said.

(Only Jack, and Angel know what's going on, but the others are getting closer to finding out. Next chapter Yusei will reveal his psychic abilities, Sky and Roman will conclude their duel, and the hummingbird will awaken. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. duel with the past part two

"Who do you think Sayer meant Luna?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Luna said when the door opened.

"You two should come with me." Akiza said. "Sayer is testing Yusei as we speak."

"Akiza, you know we need to work together right?" Luna asked.

"The Arcadia Movement can handle anything, Sayer won't run away." Akiza said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Sky, are you certain you can defeat my trap?" Roman asked.

"Just finish your move so we can find out." Sky said angrily.

"Very well, I end my turn." Roman said.

Sky 4000 Roman 3000: "My turn, and I play my Celestial Resurrection card, now Celestial Wizard returns to the field in attack mode." Sky said. "Now I tune level four Celestial Knight-Star with level four Celestial Wizard, in order to synchro summon my Celestial Dragon-Quasar."

"Impressive Sky, now per the unity effect of my monsters it doubles to 6000 attack points, more than enough to defeat me." Roman said. "So I'll play my Lost Destiny trap card, this card takes one monster on your field and removes it from play for three turns."

That's not good, but should I negate this trap, or the other one, Sky thought.

"Sky, last chance, negate the trap or lose your dragon." Roman said simply.

"I negate your trap card with Celestial Dragon-Quasar." Sky said. "Now I attack your Fated Wizard with Celestial Dragon-Quasar."

"You walked right into my trap card, reveal Treacherous Path, now whenever you declare an attack on me, your monster instead attacks you directly, you lose Sky Fudo." Roman said before Sky's dragon turned and attacked her wiping out all of her life points. "Now, a deal's a deal so why don't you tell me about that interesting glow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Yusei, I'm interested to see your psychic abilities." Sayer said before activating his duel disc. "This isn't a full duel, I just want to see your power in action."

"Alright, in that case I'll show you exactly what I can do." Yusei said activating his duel disc.

"Let the test begin." Sayer said calmly. "I pass my turn."

"Alright, in that case I start by activating the Double Summon magic card, and next I play Hyper Synchron and Max Warrior." Yusei said. "Now I tune level four Hyper Synchron with level four Max Warrior in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon."

"Impressive, now let's see what you can do." Sayer said calmly.

Yusei simply closed his eyes and thought back to when he heard Sky had vanished.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Sayer directly." Yusei said as his dragon launched a blast at Sayer.

Sayer could only watch as the blast slammed into him before he slammed into the wall. "Impressive Yusei, your power is nearly as strong as mine and Akiza's" he said.

"Well, I take it this test is over." Yusei said while regaining his cool.

"Yes, we should head back." Sayer said calmly. "We have a lot to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, you have to understand that our best idea is to work together." Luna said.

"I told you Luna, everything will be fine, the Arcadia Movement will handle it." Akiza said before Sayer and Yusei walked in. "Sayer, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I have to admit, Yusei's powers are impressive." Sayer said calmly. "Whatever emotions he drew on today, they made him extremely powerful."

"Awesome." Leo said excitedly.

"There is one other little thing." Yusei said before starting to shiver. "Something's wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Roman, I told you I'd explain if you won, so I will." Sky said before revealing her crimson star. "This mark allows me to find the signers, so they can stop the coming dangers."

"Interesting, well I'm glad to hear that, I've been looking for the signers, so I can destroy them." Roman said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sky asked nervously.

"Simple, watch and realize everything my brother has hidden from you." Roman said before an image of the KotN and the earthbound immortals appeared behind him. "You're far too valuable to simply destroy, so I'll offer you a choice, side with us and teach Rex that people shouldn't keep secrets, I know you aren't fond of me, but at least I'm being honest."

"Wait, how do I know you're telling me the truth? You could be lying as well." Sky said.

"Perhaps this will prove my honesty, I call to the field Earthbound Immortal Uru." Roman said. "This card is the same creature you just saw am I right?"

"Yeah it is." Sky said in amazement. "I guess you're telling the truth after all."

"Yes, and I have one more thing to tell you, I promise no harm will come to your brother Yusei." Roman said. "You have my word."

"Yusei." Sky said quietly. "Alright Roman you have a deal."

As soon as she said that Sky's mark changed to a brilliant purple and a new deck appeared in front of her.

"I'm glad you agreed to work with me, congratulations Sky Fudo, you are the new Envoy of the Netherworld." Roman said before the two of them walked into the darkness and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Yusei said. Alright, I hope you're ok Sky, he thought.

"What are you doing Yusei?" Leo asked when Yusei drew his Stardust Dragon into his hand.

"Something I'm not as good at, but I still have to try." Yusei said. "I summon Stardust Dragon."

As soon as the dragon appeared Yusei jumped into his dragon and gained wings and took to the skies.

"I'm coming Sky, just wait for me." Yusei said as he flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman, I notice you are missing the bearer of Aslla Piscu's mark, well allow me to remedy that." Sky said before a purple glow shot out of her deck and Carly Carmine arrived.

"What's going on around here?" Carly asked nervously.

"It's simple Carly, you're receiving a gift that will allow you to get what you desire." Sky said before a hummingbird appeared and merged with Carly, turning her into a dark signer. "She'll awaken in a few hours, but we should take care to save one for a backup."

"I agree, the day of destiny fast approaches, in two days I'll deliver the message to the signers, and then we will strike down the Crimson Dragon." Roman said.

(Sky is working with the dark signers, and they still have no idea what's going on. Next chapter the signers will all meet and reveal what they have learned. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Yusei is not part dragon, he is able to combine with Stardust using his psychic powers. Think the capsule monsters duel armor.)


	17. the crimson dragon's envoy

"Jack, where are you going?" Goodwin asked.

"To get Yusei and Luna, they need to know what's going on." Jack said quickly. "Besides you said if we want to stop these dark signers we'll need all the signers."

"Hold on, I'm coming with you Jack." Angel said. "I may not be a signer, but I'm still a skilled duelist, and I won't go down without a fight."

"Alright, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Jack said before they rode out of the Kaibadome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky, where are you?" Yusei asked. "This is really bad, I need to find her."

"Wait, Yusei Fudo listen to me." said a voice from inside his mind.

"Wait, who are you?" Yusei asked before landing on a nearby rooftop.

"I am the essence of the Crimson Dragon that exists in your mark, but you have to hear me out, your sister is not the person she once was." the Crimson Dragon said. "I fear that she may have joined our enemies."

"You don't know my sister, Sky wouldn't betray everyone like that." Yusei said angrily. "Don't assume things like that."

"You don't understand, Rex Goodwin isn't telling you the truth, he is hiding the real dangers from you and the other signers. What would stop Sky from seeking the truth from someone else? I fear her desire to protect you may cloud her judgment." the Crimson Dragon said.

"Sky, what have you done?" Yusei asked as the realization that his sister would put his safety above anyone else's, especially since their parents were dead. "I need to tell the others."

"I know, you should go back." the Crimson Dragon said before Yusei flew back towards the Arcadia Movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuribon?" Luna asked when the spirit began panicking.

"Luna, what's going on?" Akiza asked. "There's nobody here."

"It's complicated." Leo said quickly. "Let's just say she's talking to a friend and leave it at that."

"That's really bad." Luna said nervously. "Leo we have a huge problem."

"What's going on Luna?" Leo asked.

"The spirits, they're all in danger, but I don't know why." Luna said when Yusei suddenly arrived,

"We have an even bigger problem than before." Yusei said before Stardust Dragon returned to its card. "We need Jack and Angel, I think it's about time we plan our counterattack."

"I agree Yusei, this is a lot more complicated than we thought." Jack said while riding up with Angel.

"I think it would be best if you all came inside, it is getting rather late." Sayer said politely.

"Alright, we have a lot to discuss." Angel said while they walked into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All this waiting is starting to kill me." Kalin said. "Why can't we go destroy the signers now? It wouldn't make any difference in the end."

"Look, I'm as eager to destroy Akiza as you are to destroy Yusei, but we need to wait." Misty said.

"Actually, I think it's about time we give the signers a message, once they know we will be able to destroy them, the four stars of destiny await." Roman said as he walked back in with Sky.

"Wait, is that you Sky?" Kalin asked. "Oh this is rich, Yusei would never duel his own sister in a game like this."

"You shouldn't underestimate my brother Kalin, I know for a fact that he's far more skilled than you are." Sky said coldly. "Now then, I require something from you all."

The moment she said that Sky raised her hand into the sky and all of the earthbound immortals flew into her hand and began to glow purple.

"Sky, what are you doing to our cards?" Roman asked before the cards split into three copies each.

"Simple, I'm gathering the cards of my deck, now you can have your Earthbound Immortals back." Sky said while the cards flew back to their respective owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, what did Goodwin tell you two?" Yusei asked Jack and Angel.

"A lot, it turns out this evil we need to stop are really a group known as the dark signers." Jack said.

"That's unoriginal, we're the signers and they're the dark signers." Leo said.

"It's much worse than that, they have powerful forces helping them out." Angel said.

"Yeah, their Earthbound Immortals." Jack said. "Apparently those things are dangerous beyond belief."

"That must be what had the spirits so scared." Luna said suddenly.

"Spirits?" Akiza asked. "What do you mean Luna?"

"I guess I should explain, I have the ability to communicate with an entire world of duel spirits, in fact I can even travel there." Luna said. "I think these Earthbound Immortal things are causing problems there."

"Well in that case we should find them and stop these dark signers." Angel said.

"It isn't that simple, I don't know who they all are, but I have a bad feeling Sky might be one off them." Yusei said.

"What do you mean Yusei, Sky clearly is on our side." Akiza said. "Unless you mean you're one of the dark signers."

"No, I think she wanted the answers Goodwin wouldn't give her, and whatever she learned or heard made her decide to help them." Yusei said before the signers all grabbed their arms and the Crimson Dragon appeared in front of them.

(Author's Note: about the size of a small dog, not full size.)

"Signers, I fear that the forces of the netherworld are far stronger than I expected, however there is a way to counter them." the Crimson Dragon said.

"How?" Jack asked. "If we can stop them we need to know what we need to do."

"Angel Hogan, you can balance the scales of power." the Crimson Dragon said.

"Alright, anything to help my friends." Angel said when her mark began to glow, and the five marks of the Crimson Dragon appeared inside it.

"Alright, Angel you may not be a signer, but you are the next best thing, the envoy of the Crimson Dragon." the Crimson Dragon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Interesting, I guess things will be more fun than I thought." Sky said. "Roman and the others should be arriving soon, the war has started."

(The signers have learned of their enemies' strength but not their identities, except for Sky. Next chapter Yusei will duel Roman, and the dark signers will reveal themselves. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. The deadline is set

"Angel, are you alright?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine, actually I feel better than I ever have." Angel said excitedly.

"Angel, I have more things to tell you." the Crimson Dragon said. "You should be aware that your life is now linked to those of the signers, also as my envoy you can wield these cards."

"Alright, I'll make sure everyone of the signers is safe, they're all my friends." Angel said before a deck appeared in front of her.

"You are a great duelist, and a great ally." the Crimson Dragon said. "I'll return if you need me, but I must leave you now."

"Alright, well this is all nice and good." Sayer said calmly. "Although I don't see how you can stop people when you don't even know who or where they are."

"Don't worry, if I know Sky she'll let us know where to meet her." Yusei said when a giant spider broke through the window.

"Well, I must be in luck, all the signers are in one spot." Roman said. "I am Roman, a dark signer who bears the mark of the spider, and I'm here to challenge one of you to a duel."

"Roman, that name's familiar." Yusei said. "Wait, Roman Goodwin?"

"Well it seems you remember me after all Yusei, I'm touched." Roman said mockingly.

"Sky mentioned you, I don't know everything but I do know that you caused our parents death. I'll take you on here and now." Yusei said activating his duel disc.

"Very well, just be warned that the loser of this duel with have their soul sent to the netherworld." Roman said before drawing his cards.

"Duel." said Roman and Yusei simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman has engaged the signers in battle, the others should be there soon enough, I should remind him of our ultimate goal, to destroy them at the four stars of destiny." Sky said to herself. _Roman, this duel isn't one you need to win. Just ensure they witness the power of our Immortals, the true battle will occur tomorrow. Remember they must be sacrificed to the KotN._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I remember all too well Sky, she forgets that I'm the one who offered her the power she now possesses, Roman thought.

"Look, are we going to sit here or are we dueling?" Yusei asked.

"My apologies, I just was thinking about my strategy, I'll let you have the first turn." Roman said.

Yusei 4000 Roman 4000: "In that case I'll set three cards facedown and discard Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to summon Quickdraw Synchron in defense mode." Yusei said. "Next since I have a tuner on my field I can bring Quillbolt back in defense mode."

"You truly are a skilled duelist, although I would expect nothing less from the turbo duel champion." Roman said.

"You don't have any idea, I summon Turbo Synchron to my field now, and I tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon my Junk Archer." Yusei said as his monster appeared on the field. "That ends my move."

"Well, that's quite a start, although you just used up your hand, so the question is was that move worth it?" Roman asked. "My move, I start by playing a field spell known as Shrine of the Earthbound. This card allows me to summon an Earthbound Immortal without any sacrifices as long as I cut its attack points in half."

"Great, that's just what I need." Yusei said.

"Don't worry Yusei, my monster only has 1500 attack points, but even so I call to the field, Earthbound Immortal Uru." Roman said before his spider appeared behind him. "Now a quick lesson on the Earthbound Immortals, while I have a field spell on the field Uru can't be targeted for an attack, and he can attack you directly."

"Wait did you say directly?" Yusei asked before a giant spider web slammed into him.

"Yes, there's more to come, but I think those two work for now." Roman said ending his move.

Yusei 2500 Roman 4000: "My move, I draw." Yusei said. "Nice, first I'll have my Junk Archer remove your Earthbound Immortal until your next turn."

"I play the trap Earthbound Seal, this negates Junk Archer's effect and I draw one card." Roman said.

"Fine, in that case I'll tune level one Turbo Synchron with level seven Junk Archer, in order to syncho summon the Celestial Comet Dragon." Yusei said. "Now I play his effect to check my deck."

"Alright, what do you have?" Roman asked.

"The first card is Speed Warrior, the second card is Debris Dragon, and the third card is Synchro Blast, so since I only drew one tuner I get the weakest effect, I can switch one of your monsters into defense mode." Yusei said before Uru crouched down and hid its face. "Now I attack you directly with Celestial Comet Dragon, since your Earthbound Immortal is immune, you're the only target left."

"Well, that certainly is impressive, however I think this is where we should stop this duel." Roman said before canceling his duel disc.

"Well what do you know, Yusei actually has some skill, I'm looking forward to dueling you." said a voice from a nearby hill. "Although I'm looking forward to my revenge even more."

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" Yusei asked before the man removed his hood. "No way, Kalin?"

"Glad to see you remember me Yusei, I still remember your betrayal, so you should look forward to becoming a permanent resident of the Netherworld." Kalin said.

"He's not the only one Akiza, you're going to pay for what you did." said another voice. "My brother's death was your fault."

"What are you talking about, I don't even know who you are." Akiza said when the lady removed her hood. "Wait, Misty Tredwell the supermodel?"

"Yes, you caused my brother to vanish. I have no idea how to find him, it's all your fault, so I'm going to have my revenge." Misty said angrily.

"I believe I have something of yours little girl." another figure said to Luna before revealing a card. "If you want your precious card you'll have to beat me."

"Devack don't be hasty, after all the countdown to the end of the world has begun, signers if you want to try and stop us we will wait at the four stars of destiny." Roman said. "I hope you make it, midnight tomorrow, the KotN will return, and this world will end."

As soon as he said that a purple glow enveloped the dark signers and they vanished.

"This is bad, we only have 25 hours to stop the dark signers." Jack said.

"In that case we should figure out what these four stars of destiny are fast." Yusei said.

"I know, Goodwin mentioned them to me and Sky a few years ago, good thing I made a point to remember." Angel said.

"In that case let's plan how we're going to stop this, we have one hour, then we head out." Akiza said.

(The signers have received their ultimatum, and the final battles with the dark signers are set to begin. Next chapter the first duel will begin, and a new power will be unleashed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. the twin's trial part one

"Alright, we all know where we need to go right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading to duel Devack." Luna said.

"Correction sis, we're going to duel Devack." Leo said.

"Alright, in that case I have to take on Kalin." Yusei said. "Hopefully he'll listen to me."

"Yusei you know you can't hold back even if it is Kalin." Jack said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we need to get moving, so let's go already." Akiza said.

"Right, good luck to all of you." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The time is fast approaching, I wonder who will be the first to engage the signers in battle." Sky said to herself. "Well I suppose all I can do is wait and see."

"Sky, I am curious, why did you choose to stay here with the reactor?" Roman asked. "Wouldn't you want to crush them personally?"

"That's where you are mistaken, I am aware of this entire war, and I know that my opponent will arrive here once the duels begin." Sky said when the monkey geoglyph on her cape began to glow. "Speaking of which, it seems Devack has encountered his adversary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky suddenly felt a tingling in her hand and noticed the front claw of the crimson dragon was glowing brighter than the rest of the dragon. Luna, be careful, she thought to herself.

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best, however if you don't need me I have something to attend to." Sayer said politely.

"Alright, just be careful, the dark signers are more dangerous than you can possibly imagine Sayer." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well little girl, I'm impressed you decided to come here." Devack said.

"You need to stop Devack, don't you know what you're doing to the duel spirits?" Luna asked.

"Those are necessary sacrifices, and this is the most necessary one." Devack said while taking the Ancient Fairy Dragon from his pocket. "This creature stands in the way of our goals, so I'll just keep it from you."

"Look you, you're going to give Luna her dragon back." Leo said.

"Oh, and I assume you're going to make me?" Devack asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're going to take you down." Leo said.

"Just face it, you can't win." Luna said.

"No, actually this works out fine, I'll take you both on, but since I'm dueling both of you I'll have double the normal amount of life points, and I'll easily wipe out you both." Devack said activating his duel disc.

"Fine, don't say we didn't warn you." Leo said.

"Duel." said Luna, Leo, and Devack simultaneously.

Luna/Leo 4000 Devack 8000: "I'll go first, I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode, and play three cards facedown." Leo said. "You're up Luna."

"Alright, I'll start with one monster in defense mode and two facedown card. That ends my move." Luna said.

"Alright, in that case it's my turn, I'll summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode, next I'll set two of my own cards facedown." Devack said. "Now I play the Closed Forest field spell and end my move."

"In that case the real battle can finally begin." Leo said. "I play my Morphtronic Remoten, and now I can perform a synchro summon."

"That's pointless, I'm still far more powerful than you are, my Earthbound Immortal can destroy any synchro monster you try to summon." Devack said.

"We'll see about that, I tune level three Morphtronic Remoten with level four Morphtronic Boomboxen in order to synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon." Leo said while his mechanical dragon appeared on the field.

"I play a trap card, Synchro Attraction, with this card whenever a synchro monster is summoned, I can summon a synchro monster from any players deck, as long as it's the same level as the one that was summoned." Luna said.

"Wait, you can't be serious." Devack said.

"She's very serious Devack, go ahead Luna." Leo said.

"Alright, I summon a synchro monster from your deck Devack, come forth Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said.

"You'll pay for that little girl." Devack said angrily.

"Well you'll have to wait for our moves, I play the special ability of my Power Tool Dragon, now I pick three equip spells from my deck, and you add one of them to my hand, so I pick Megamorph, Double Tool C&D, and Break Draw." Leo said.

"That's an obvious choice, Break Draw." Devack said calmly.

"Alright in that case I'll equip Break Draw to my dragon, now then Power Tool Dragon attack Berserk Gorilla." Leo said.

"Fine, you don't know what you're dealing with boy." Devack said before his monkey went to the graveyard. "I play a continuous trap card, Ghost Barrier, now as long as I have a monster in my graveyard, I can prevent a card from being destroyed, so I choose my Closed Forest card."

"Fine, I'll end my move." Leo said.

Luna/Leo 4000 Devack 7700: "My turn, I'll start by playing one card facedown." Luna said.

"Hold on one minute Luna, I play a trap card, Earthbound Storm, now I send two monsters from my deck to the graveyard and in exchange I can summon my Earthbound Immortal." Devack said.

"Wait, you can't be serious." Leo said.

"I'm quite serious, now I send Egotistical Ape, and my Fighter Ape to my graveyard, so now I can summon to the field, my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu." Devack said as his monster arrived on the field.

"This is bad, I only hope this works." Luna said. "I reveal a facedown card, Polymerization."

"Polymerization, what are you planning to do?" Devack asked.

"Luna, alright go for it." Leo said.

"Ok, I fuse Ancient Fairy Dragon together with the Power Tool Dragon in order to summon, Mecha Fairy Dragon." Luna said as a mechanical dragon appeared on the field.

"What in the world is that?" Devack asked.

"This is our strongest monster, now we'll see if your Earthbound Immortal can beat us." Luna said.

"Awesome Luna, now we can't lose." Leo said excitedly.

"We'll see about that, this duel is far from over." Devack said.

(Luna and Leo have engaged Devack in a duel, and Luna has called a new dragon to the field. Next chapter the Mecha Fairy Dragon will reveal it's abilities, and the first duel will conclude. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. the twin's trial part two

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development." Sky said calmly. "I can't wait to see how these children use their new creature."

"I'm certain it won't be a problem, you should rest Sky, after all your duel will begin soon enough." Roman said.

"Don't undermine my strength Roman, I'll be perfectly fine when the battle occurs." Sky said before glowing a brilliant purple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play Mecha Fairy Dragon's special ability, I gain life points equal to the attack points of a monster in my hand, and I'm holding Sunlight Unicorn." Luna said. "Now I end my move."

Luna/Leo 5800 Devack 7700: "My turn, I'll admit that new dragon of yours is rather powerful, but my Earthbound Immortal is still stronger, and now I'll destroy it." Devack said. "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu attack the Mecha Fairy Dragon."

"You walked into a trap Devack, I play Negate Attack." Leo said.

"You arrogant punk, I'll deal with you soon enough, I end my move with one card facedown."

"Alright, in that case it's my go." Leo said. "Luna, mind if I try one of our dragons powers?"

"Go ahead Leo." Luna said with a smile.

"Alright, I play the effect of Mecha Fairy Dragon, I pay 1000 life points and in exchange I can return every monster in the graveyard to it's owners deck, which means your Ghost Barrier is destroyed." Leo said.

"You have to be joking." Devack said angrily.

"I'm afraid he isn't Devack, although the catch is we can't attack you this turn." Luna said.

"That doesn't mean I can't deal some damage, I reveal my trap card, Morphtronic Detonation." Leo said when a small bomb appeared on the field. "Here's how this card works, first the bomb picks how much damage is dealt, 1000, 2000, or 3000 points of damage, and next the timer, and once that timer hits zero the player who's turn it is takes the damage."

"That was a foolish move, with the two of you working together that means twice the odds of blowing yourself up." Devack said.

"That's where you're wrong Devack, I play a trap card of my own, Ancient Sunshine, now until the end of my next turn all damage dealt to me or Leo increases our score instead." Luna said.

"I think I'll end my move there." Leo said.

Luna/Leo 4800 Devack 7700: "Alright, in that case it's my move, and I'll play the last ability of the Mecha Fairy Dragon, I can reduce it to zero attack points until the end phase, and in exchange I can draw three cards from my deck, and if I draw monsters with attack points equal to your monster, it gets sent to the graveyard and you lose life points equal to it's attack points." Luna said.

"You're honestly trying a move like that, you can't possibly have the cards you'll need." Devack said mockingly.

"Just watch, the first card is Honest." Luna said.

"Come on Luna, you can do this." Leo said encouragingly.

"The second card is my Golden Ladybug." Luna said nervously.

"You may as well give up, your cards won't help you, and you're still 1700 points short." Devack said.

"No, you're wrong Devack, the third card is my close friend Regulus." Luna said before a white glow surrounded the Mecha Fairy Dragon and a thin beam shot through Earthbound Immortal Cusillu.

"What have you done?" Devack shouted in rage. "You'll pay for that you little brat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, things are going a lot better, now all they need to do is finish off the last of his life points, go for it Leo, Luna, you've won." Angel said happily.

"I wouldn't overestimate those two, don't forget the forces of the Netherworld are stronger than we know." said a young man next to her.

"Wait, where did you come from?" Angel asked in wonder.

"It's very complicated, just know that I'm a friend, and that you can't trust Sayer." the boy said before vanishing into thin air.

"Ok, now I'm seeing things, this mark is proving to be a lot of trouble." Angel said to herself, refocusing on the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems Devack is going to fail as I expected, his loyalty knows no bounds, unfortunately I would prefer his dueling abilities were better." Sky said remorselessly.

"He was the perfect host for Cusillu, we both know that Sky, besides even if he does lose the others are far more powerful." Roman said calmly.

"You have a point, although I can see that his weakness is due to his focus on fueling that minus curse, if he focused on the true goals he wouldn't be in this situation." Sky said.

"I suppose you have a point, now if you'll please excuse me I have a personal matter to attend to." Roman said before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna/Leo 4800 Devack 4900: "My turn, and I'll start by summoning my second Berserk Gorilla." Devack said when a sudden explosion occurred behind him.

"Looks like my trap card chose three turns." Leo said with a grin.

"I'm not beaten yet, I play a new field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor, now I pay 2000 of my remaining life points to summon out my secret weapon, Silver Simian." Devack said as a silver monkey with a staff appeared on his field. "Now I attack your Mecha Fairy Dragon with my Silver Simian."

"You lose Devack, I play the special ability of Honest." Luna said before discarding the card to her graveyard.

"Honest gives a light monster attack points equal to the attack of the opposing monster, so our Mecha Fairy Dragon gains 2700 attack points." Leo said.

"This isn't possible." Devack said before turning into dust and collapsing.

"Luna, the control unit." Leo said.

"Right, let's go Leo." Luna said. "One down, three more to go, I hope the others are having an easier time though."

"Don't worry Luna, they're all great duelists, besides, if it comes down to it we're going to work as a team to stop whatever the dark signers throw at us." Leo said.

"You're right Leo, let's go, I have a feeling Angel could use some good news about now." Luna said with a smile.

(Luna and Leo managed to defeat Devack in the first shadow duel, but Sky and Roman seem unfazed by his loss. Next chapter another shadow duel will start. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. Fighting Fortune

"Things are progressing quite well wouldn't you say Sky?" Roman asked.

"Of course, I knew the fool would underestimate his opponents, and now we know what kind of strength these signers have." Sky said calmly. "Although I should even the playing field, I shall return."

"Alright, just make sure you don't miss the fun." Roman said calmly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sky said before vanishing in a purple glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky, what's going on?" Carly asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you don't have quite the same connection, but you must be aware that Devack was defeated." Sky said.

"Yeah, I felt a slight tingle in my mark, but it doesn't matter, I won't lose to anyone." Carly said before revealing her Earthbound Immortal.

"I agree, however nobody would be wise to underestimate the former turbo duel champion." Sky said.

"Wait Jack?" Carly asked. "You mean Jack Atlas right?"

"Yes, he should be on his way here, so are you certain you don't want my gift?" Sky asked before creating a card out of thin air.

"Alright, what card is it?" Carly asked taking the card.

"The lost Fortune Lady, the Fortune Lady Divinity." Sky said. "Now crush the signer."

"If you don't mind Sky, I have a better idea." Carly said as a smile began to cross her lips.

"Very well, I trust your judgment Carly." Sky said before vanishing into a purple smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel, great news we managed to seal one of the control units." Leo said excitedly.

"I know, that's great news, we still have a lot of time before midnight, we might just make it." Angel said when the wings in her mark began to glow. "I think Jack is about to engage in the second duel."

"Really, in that case we should try to help him however we can." Luna said.

"I agree, but the best way to help him is to trust him, he is still a great duelist." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, are you the dark signer I've heard so much about? Honestly you don't impress." Jack said when he arrived at the control unit.

"Oh, well I guess you wouldn't mind proving that in a duel Jack." said a figure from above the control unit. "Unless you're scared of losing."

"Jack Atlas is scared of no challenge, so let's duel." Jack said.

"Alright, this should be fun." The figure said before removing her hood. "Now let me grab my ride."

"That's insane, you're that reporter girl, how on earth could you be a dark signer?" Jack asked.

"There's a lot you don't know Jack, so are you ready to duel or not?" Carly asked while getting on a duel runner.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Jack said before getting on his own runner. "I activate the Speed World field spell"

"Well, now we're talking." Carly said.

"Let's duel." said Jack and Carly simultaneously.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first, I start with two cards facedown, and summon Fortune Lady Wind in attack mode." Carly said. "That ends my move."

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Alright, my move and I'll set three of my cards facedown, and next I summon out my Mad Archfiend in attack mode, now Mad Archfiend attack her Fortune Lady Water."

"I play a trap card, Slip of Fortune." Carly said before her monster vanished. "Now your attack is negated, and my Fortune lady comes back during my standby phase."

"Alright, in that case I'll end my move." Jack said.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My move, and now my Fortune Lady returns to the field, and her special ability activates." Carly said with a grin.

"Special ability, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Every turn during my standby phase all of my Fortune Lady cards gain one level, and since their attack power is based on their levels, Fortune Lady Water gains 300 attack points." Carly explained.

"Well, that's an interesting ability, but my Mad Archfiend still has 600 attack points more than your Fortune Lady." Jack said calmly.

"I know, but I have something better, I tribute Fortune Lady Water, in order to summon Fortune Lady Dark to the field." Carly said. "Now my monster is the strongest on the field."

"Maybe, so why don't you attack if you're so confident." Jack said.

"Simple, those facedown cards are obviously hiding a trap, and since I don't know which one is why I'll just end my move with one more facedown." Carly said.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My turn, and I start by sacrificing my Mad Archfiend for my Vice Dragon, and I play him in defense mode." Jack said. "With his 2400 defense points even when your monster levels up I'll still be strong enough to survive your attack."

"Impressive, but are you sure it'll be enough?" Carly asked.

"Your monster gains 400 attack points per level, and since it will grow to level six on your next turn that means 2400 attack points, the exact same as my defense points." Jack said confidently.

"Well, if you're so sure, I take it you'll be ending your turn?" Carly asked calmly.

"I suppose so." Jack said.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 4 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 4: "Alright, it's my move, and like you said my Fortune Lady Dark gains one level and 400 attack points, but now I have another little trick, I play a facedown speed spell, Time Passage, now for the rest of the turn my Fortune Lady Dark gains three levels, in other words it's level nine and has 3600 attack points." Carly said.

"Wait, did you say 3600?" Jack asked.

"I sure did, and now I'll attack your Vice Dragon." Carly said.

(Jack and Carly have started a shadow duel, and so far neither of them have managed a solid hit. Next chapter the duel will continue, and three cards will enter the battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. The hummingbird's nest

"Looks like your Vice Dragon is going on a one way trip to the graveyard." Carly said calmly.

"Not quite, I reveal a facedown card, Red Screen, looks like your attack is null and void." Jack said confidently.

"Alright, in that case I'll end my move with one facedown." Carly said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Things are going exactly as I foresaw." Sky said calmly. "Jack doesn't have any idea what Carly can do."

"If I may ask, what did you give her?" Roman asked.

"A card that has just as much strength as her Earthbound Immortal." Sky said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 5 Carly life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My move Carly, and I'll summon the Dark Resonator tuner monster, and now I tune Dark Resonator to my Vice Dragon in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend, and next I'll play my speed spell Mystical Space Typhoon, in order to destroy my Red Screen." Jack said confidently.

"Why would you destroy your own trap?" Carly asked.

"Because of the cost, I'm not willing to pay it." Jack said calmly. "Now more importantly, I attack your Fortune Lady Dark with my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I reveal a facedown card, Earthbound Revenge, your attack may go through, but I can summon an Earthbound Immortal from my deck." Carly said before drawing a card. "Now Jack, meet my Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu."

"Great, I end my turn." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel, is everything alright?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Jack's in trouble." Angel said. "I don't know how he can manage to win."

Suddenly a crimson flash erupted out of Angel's hand and a vision appeared before her eyes.

"That's it." Angel said quietly.

"Angel, what's it?" Luna asked.

"You need to trust me Luna, I have a way to guarantee that Jack wins this duel." Angel said before glowing a bright crimson.

"Luna, your mark it's disappearing." Leo said suddenly.

"What?" Luna asked before four crimson lights shot into the sky, one of which was coming from Luna.

"The signers are connected through their marks, but you need to harness all of their power in order to stop the Earthbound Immortals." Angel said. "I only hope Jack can manage to win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 6 Carly life points 3400 speed counters 3: "My turn Jack, and I start by setting one card facedown, and next I'll attack you directly with Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Carly said calmly.

"I think you forgot about my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"Not quite Jack, my Earthbound Immortal can attack you directly even if you have monsters out." Carly said calmly.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jack said before Aslla Piscu blasted him.

"That ends my move Jack, but one more turn and you lose." Carly said.

Jack life points 1500 speed counters 7 Carly life points 3400 speed counters 4: "My move." Jack said when the card on top of his deck began to glow. What the, I never put this in my deck, he thought.

"Are you giving up Jack?" Carly asked. "If you are then I can give you the greatest of all gifts."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You don't need to be sacrificed to the netherworld, I can turn you into a dark signer and make you a king." Carly said.

"The old Jack Atlas may have chosen that kind of life, but things are different now." Jack said. "I start with the Summon Speeder speed spell in order to summon my Dark Bug."

"Jack, I guess I'll have to beat you for you to understand." Carly said sadly.

"I'm not going to lose, I call to the field a new monster, Majestic Dragon." Jack said as the tuner appeared on his field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Sky said suddenly. "How is it possible, I've never seen that dragon before."

"Sky, is everything alright? Perhaps you should let the duel play out without your involvement." Roman said.

"No, this doesn't change a thing, besides my secret weapon will help her." Sky said while calming herself down.

"Alright, just keep in mind that you hold the strongest cards of them all." Roman said.

"You know I'm well aware of that, now just leave me to my thoughts, and this duel." Sky said before closing her eyes and focusing her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, where did you get that card?" Carly asked nervously.

"I got it from a friend, actually a few friends, now then I tune level one Majestic Dragon with level one Dark Bug and level eight Red Dragon Archfiend in order to synchro summon, my Majestic Red Dragon." Jack said. "Now I play the special ability of my new dragon I negate all your Earthbound Immortals special abilities and absorb all of its attack points."

"Wait, but that means you'll be able to deal 4000 points of damage." Carly said.

"That's right Carly, so now I'm going to end this duel, Majestic Red Dragon attack Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Jack said. "Sorry Carly, but this duel is over."

"I disagree Jack." Carly said before riding out of the explosion.

"Carly, how do you still have life points?" Jack asked.

"I had a new card of my own, when you destroyed my Earthbound Immortal by paying half my life points I negated all the battle damage, and this card is summoned to my field, Fortune Lady Divinity in attack mode." Carly said as a Fortune Lady wearing Gold appeared on the field.

"What kind of monster is that?" Jack asked.

"This is the most powerful monster in my deck, and since your turn is over your Majestic Red Dragon leaves the field and your Red Dragon Archfiend returns to the field." Carly said.

"You won't beat me Carly, I'll find a way to take down your Fortune Lady Divinity." Jack said determinedly.

"Jack, you don't understand, this card is even more powerful than my Earthbound Immortal." Carly said. "You can't beat it."

(Jack managed to take down the Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, but a new monster is now standing in his way. Next chapter Carly will unleash the powers of her final Fortune Lady, and the shadow duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. The second duel concludes

Jack life points 1500 speed counters 8 Carly life points 1700 speed counters 5: "My move Jack, and first I activate my Fortune Lady Divinity's special ability, during my standby phase I can remove one of my monsters from play, and in exchange she gains one divinity counter, but I'll get to that when she gets six." Carly said.

"I'll just have to stop her before she gets the seventh counter." Jack said.

"Oh Jack, just watch, Fortune Lady Divinity attack Red Dragon Archfiend." Carly said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carly won." Sky said calmly. "The duel is over."

"Wait, what are talking about?" Roman asked. "I know that new card is powerful but I would hardly say it already won her the duel."

"You should know that anything I influence will end in my favor." Sky said. "As for the Fortune Lady Divinity, once the seventh counter is added, well let's just say it will make that dragon he played look like a Kuriboh."

"Alright, in that case let's see what happens." Roman said with intrigue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carly, your monster is weaker than mine, why would you attack?" Jack asked.

"Simple, I play my monsters second effect." Carly said. "I pay 300 life points and in exchange my monster simply removes yours from play."

"Wait, you have to be kidding me." Jack said nervously.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm not joking." Carly said before a golden glow enveloped the Red Dragon Archfiend and it vanished.

"Great, how am I supposed to beat that Fortune Lady now?" Jack asked nervously.

"You won't, my Fortune Lady Divinity is unstoppable." Carly said calmly. "I end my move."

Jack life points 1500 speed counters 9 Carly life points 1400 speed counters 6: "My turn, alright let's try this, I set this in defense mode, and end my turn." Jack said. Ok, I have an idea but it's going to take time, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, what are you planning?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry Angel, Jack can handle this, I know he can." Leo said confidently.

"Yeah, he is still one of the best duelists in the city." Luna said.

"I hope so, it's been some time since he's had a duel, especially one that's this important." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack life points 1500 speed counters 10 Carly life points 1400 speed counters 7: "My turn and I'll start by removing another monster from play, so now I'll add the second counter to my Fortune Lady Divinity." Carly said.

"Great, this is bad." Jack said. "I still don't plan on giving up though."

"We'll see, I attack your facedown monster and use my Fortune Lady to remove it from play." Carly said calmly.

"You won't beat me Carly." Jack said calmly.

"We'll see Jack, I end my move." Carly said calmly.

Jack life points 1500 speed counters 11 Carly life points 1100 speed counters 8: "My turn Carly and I set one card facedown and end my move." Jack said. This is it, one more move, and I can try my plan, he thought.

"Look Jack, you can't beat me, just give up." Carly said.

"Don't underestimate me Carly, this duel is still in my favor." Jack said.

Jack life points 1500 speed counters 12 Carly life points 1100 speed counters 9: "My turn, so let's go ahead and play the effect of my Fortune Lady Divinity." Carly said. "Now I'll attack your facedown monster with my Fortune Lady Divinity."

"I know, and now you'll pay 300 life points to remove my monster from play." Jack said angrily.

"Jack, you shouldn't make false assumptions, I'm not using that effect." Carly said calmly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jack asked nervously.

"Simple, my Fortune Lady Divinity has a third effect, I pay 300 life points in order to send three cards to my graveyard, and they count for her first effect." Carly said. "Now that I have all six monsters removed from play."

"Carly, what can that Fortune Lady do?" Jack asked nervously.

"Simple Jack, in my next turn my Fortune Lady Divinity can deal you damage equal to the total attack points of all the monsters I removed, but since I removed all my other Fortune Lady cards, you take damage equal to your remaining life points." Carly said. "In other words you lose."

"This duel isn't over yet Carly." Jack said.

"We'll see Jack, I end my move." Carly said.

Jack life points 1500 speed counters 12 Carly life points 800 speed counters 10: "My move Carly, and this is where I'll take you down." Jack said.

"Jack, what are you up to?" Carly asked.

"I start by playing my speed spell Double Summon." Jack said. "Now I summon out both my Twin Sword Marauder, and my Magic Hole Golem."

"I get it, looks like you were right Jack, you've won." Carly said sadly.

"Carly, don't worry, once this is over everyone who suffered will be brought back, you have my word." Jack said. "I play the effect of Magic Hole Golem, now by cutting my Twin Sword Marauder's attack in half, he can attack you directly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it, Carly lost." Roman said. "Perhaps your skill isn't as great as you thought."

"Don't question me Roman, if anyone knows how skilled the signers are it would be me." Sky said. "Besides this battle is far from over, and I assure you that by the end of the day our goals will be achieved."

"Well I'm just interested that your powerful card was so easily outmaneuvered." Roman said before the Giant mark on Sky's robes began to glow.

"Well, it seems Kalin is ready for his Shadow duel, with any luck he'll manage to win." Sky said coldly before walking towards the door.

"What seems to be troubling you Sky?" Roman asked.

"I am well aware of the newest dark signer, however I don't trust him, you are going to come with me, I want to confirm my deck is as powerful as I was informed." Sky said.

(Jack defeated Carly in their duel and Kalin is about to begin his shadow duel with Yusei. Next chapter will feature two duels, and one card will be lost. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. Infernity onslaught

"Sky, are you sure this is a good idea?" Roman asked activating his duel disc.

"Of course I am, now get ready to duel." Sky said.

Sky 4000 Roman 4000: "Alright, I'll start by summoning my Spyder Spider in defense mode." Roman said. "That ends my turn."

"Fine, I'll start by actually playing something worthwhile, I start with my field spell, Netherworld." Sky said ominously. "Now I can summon an Netherworld Envoy from my deck once per turn, and if I have one out I can play an Earthbound Immortal with the same name, so I call on Netherworld Envoy Uru in attack mode, and now he attacks you directly."

"Incredible, I should have guessed you would be skilled." Roman said.

"You should listen to the whole effect, you see my field spell has three effects, the summoning is only the first, it also increases all my monsters by 600 points, and third it forces all of your monsters to battle mine, so your Spyder Spider attacks my Netherworld Envoy Uru, and that ends our duel." Sky said.

"Well, I knew you were the right choice for this position." Roman said. "Your battle will be the best of them all."

"I'm well aware of that, now if you'll excuse me I have to keep an eye on a few things." Sky said before walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kalin, you need to listen to me." Yusei said. "I never betrayed you."

"Silence Yusei, I saw what happened, and now I'll have my revenge." Kalin said angrily. "You're going on a one way trip to the Netherworld."

"Kalin, alright if the only way through to you is a duel well than I have no choice." Yusei said.

"You finally understand Yusei, this is what I've been waiting for." Kalin said.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Kalin simultaneously.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 0: "My move, I start with two cards facedown, and I summon Max Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Yusei, you always make such amateur moves, let me show you how it's done." Kalin said. "I set one monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown, that does it for now."

"Kalin, our moves were nearly identical." Yusei said.

"Just wait Yusei." Kalin said. "Soon enough you'll see where the similarities end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, please be careful." Angel said quietly.

"Yusei will be fine, but you need to stay focused." said the young boy from earlier.

"You, who are you?" Angel asked curiously.

"Alright, I'll tell you, I'm a ghost." the boy said.

"A ghost, but how? I mean I can see you if you're dead?" Angel asked.

"Simple, you're the envoy of the Crimson Dragon, and because of that you have a connection to the spirit world, not the duel monster spirit world, the human spirit world, but that's not as important, just know that I need to help someone who is in great danger." the boy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My move Kalin, I summon the tuner monster Bri Synchron in attack mode, and now I tune level four Bri Synchron with level four Max Warrior in order to synchro summon my Celestial Comet Dragon." Yusei said.

"Well, I'm honestly impressed, you found a new monster, but it still isn't stron enough to beat me." Kalin said.

"Are you sure Kalin, I could take you down here and now." Yusei said calmly. "I play my dragon's special ability, I look at the top three cards of my deck, and I get an effect based on the number of tuners I reveal."

"Let me guess, if you luck into three tuners you'll get a game winning effect am I right?" Kalin asked. "Well I can promise you it won't work Yusei."

"We'll see Kalin, the first card is a tuner monster, Junk Synchron, the second is another tuner, Debris Dragon, and the third card, the tuner monster Nitro Synchron, so now my Celestial Comet Dragon can attack you three times, which means you lose Kalin." Yusei said.

"I disagree, I play the effect of my trap card Depth Amulet." Kalin said. "Now I'll negate your attack by discarding a card to my graveyard."

"Wait, but that means that you can block all of my attacks, but is that worth it? You're sending your entire hand to the graveyard." Yusei said.

"You don't know how glad I am to throw away this troublesome hand." Kalin said. "Now is that all or do you have more to throw at me?"

"I end my move with one card facedown." Yusei said. "That ends my move."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My turn now Yusei, so I'll draw, and I reveal my other facedown card, the trap Dark Aura, now I can summon a dark attribute monster without a tribute, so I call to the field my Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand." Kalin said while his monster appeared.

"Dark Tuner, what kind of card is that?" Yusei asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, I reveal my Infernity Dwarf, and now I dark tune level negative ten Nightmare Hand with level two Infernity Dwarf in order to summon out my new monster." Kalin said. "Say hello to my One Hundred Eye Dragon."

"That thing's enormous, how am I supposed to beat that?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, you aren't, haven't you figured it out yet, the only outcome of this duel is for you to lose, now Hundred Eye Dragon, attack that Celestial Comet Dragon." Kalin said.

The moment Kalin's dragon attacked, a stray flame hit the Celestial Comet Dragon card, completely burning away all of it's information, leaving only a blank white card.

"Well, it looks like even the cards know better than to oppose me." Kalin said with a smirk.

This is bad, how am I supposed to beat that thing, Yusei asked.

(Yusei and Kalin have begun the third shadow duel, and Kalin has unleashed his dark synchro monster, but the Celestial Comet Dragon has been destroyed. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. Ccapac Apu falls

"Yusei's in trouble." Angel said suddenly.

"Angel, what do you mean?" Luna asked nervously.

"Yeah, Yusei can win any duel right?" Leo added.

"I don't know, this duel is a lot tougher than anything I've seen before, that dragon, I've never seen anything like it." Angel said. "I can't figure out any way that he can win."

"Wait, what about that other dragon, the one you gave Jack?" Leo asked. "Wouldn't that be able to help?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try I guess, alright I'll give that card to him, but he won't draw it until he can play it." Angel said before a thin crimson beam shot out of her hand.

"Yusei, be careful." Luna said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, you can't possibly think you can beat me, I end my move, but soon enough you'll lose." Kalin said.

Yusei life points 3700 speed counters 4 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 4: "I'm far from done Kalin, it's my move so I'll start by summoning my Speed Warrior in attack mode, and next I sacrifice it to summon Turret Warrior." Yusei said. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Suddenly a crimson beam shot into Yusei's deck and caused it to glow.

"What kind of trick is that Yusei?" Kalin asked.

"I wish I had an answer to that Kalin." Yusei said.

"Well it's my move now." Kalin said.

Yusei life points 3700 speed counters 5 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 5: "I start by setting one card, and next my One Hundred Eye Dragon attacks your Turret Warrior." Kalin said.

"Not so fast, I reveal my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This negates your attack and then I can set it back on my field."

"Like that little trap bothers my in the slightest." Kalin said.

"Kalin, this duel is far from over, I'll find a way to take down that dragon of yours." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 3700 speed counters 6 Kalin life points 4000 speed counters 6: "My move, I summon out my Junk Synchron Tuner monster, and now I'll tune level three Junk Synchron with level five Turret Warrior in order to synchro summon the Stardust Dragon." Yusei said as his ace monster appeared on the field.

"I think you need to work on your math skills, my dragon has more attack points than your pathetic Stardust Dragon." Kalin said.

"Maybe, or maybe you should pay more attention to my field Kalin, I play the trap card Synchro Striker Unit, now Stardust Dragon attack Kalin's One Hundred Eye Dragon." Yusei said.

"Yusei, you don't know how glad I am that you just destroyed my dragon, now I can add my strongest card to my hand." Kalin said with a smirk.

"Great, I end my move." Yusei said.

Yusei life points 3700 speed counters 7 Kalin life points 3500 speed counters 7: "My move Yusei, and I couldn't have drawn a better card, I play one card facedown, and end my move." Kalin said.

Yusei life points 3700 speed counters 8 Kalin life points 3500 speed counters 8: "Kalin, it's my move, I'll attack you directly with Stardust Dragon." Yusei said.

"Sorry, but you aren't the only one with a trap card, I play Negate Attack, looks like your attack isn't going to happen." Kalin said calmly.

"I end my turn in that case." Yusei said.

"Not so fast Yusei, I reveal my facedown card, a speed spell known as the Fires of Doomsday, and now I get two Doomsday tokens in defense mode." Kalin said. "Now your move is finished."

Yusei life points 3700 speed counters 9 Kalin life points 3500 speed counters 7: "Now I can sacrifice both of my tokens, in order to play the card that will send you straight to the Netherworld." Kalin said. "I summon forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu."

"That's great, I thought that dragon was powerful, this thing is insane." Yusei said.

"Now for the best part, Earthbound Immortals can attack directly, so Ccapac Apu, give Yusei a taste of your power, attack." Kalin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kalin is doing very well, but Roman do you really need to block his opponent from me?" Sky asked.

"It isn't important who he's dueling, just watch as he wins this duel." Roman said. I can't let her see Yusei, that might cause some problems, he thought.

"Well whatever happens Kalin is about to win." Sky said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you get it Yusei, you're going to lose this duel, so get up and take the last move you'll ever get a chance to make." Kalin said.

Yusei life points 700 speed counters 10 Kalin life points 3500 speed counters 8: "My move Kalin, I draw." Yusei said when a crimson glow surrounded the top card of his deck.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" Kalin asked nervously.

"I'm ending this duel, I summon out a new monster, come forth Majestic Dragon." Yusei said while the tuner appeared on his field. "Next since I summoned a monster I also get to summon my Turbo Booster, and now I'll tune level one Majestic Dragon with level one Turbo Booster and level eight Stardust Dragon in order to synchro summon the Majestic Star Dragon."

"Yusei, what is that thing?" Kalin asked.

"My Majestic Star Dragon is the card that can end this duel, now I play my Majestic Star Dragon's special ability, I can absorb all the special abilities of your Earthbound Immortal, now attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Yusei said.

"That's it then, Ccapac Apu deals damage equal to the opposing monsters attack points when it destroys a monster in battle, you win Yusei." Kalin said before laughing. "I wouldn't have guessed you would win."

"Kalin." Yusei said.

"Yusei, you need to make me a promise alright, promise me you'll save her." Kalin said before turning into dust.

"Kalin, of course, I'll do whatever it takes." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He won, great, now all that's left is Akiza." Angel said with relief.

"Awesome, let's go watch her take down the last of these dark signers." Leo said excitedly.

"Yeah, come on she's over this way." Angel said happily.

(Yusei managed to defeat Kalin, and now only one control unit remains. Next chapter the fourth duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. the truth

"So, you're the infamous dark signer." said a hooded figure as he walked up to the control unit. "I'm not impressed."

"Who do you think you are?" Misty asked. "I know you aren't Akiza, so you would be wise to leave now."

"Don't underestimate me, I'll take care of you myself." The figure said while activating a golden duel disc.

"You honestly expect to defeat me?" Misty asked. "Fine, I suppose a quick match before the real battle wouldn't hurt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel, I need your help, she's in danger and she can't hear me." said the ghost boy.

"Wait, who are you talking about, who's in danger?" Angel asked.

"My big sister, she's in great danger, I've seen his cards, he changed them just so he could beat her." the boy said. "Please, you need to help her."

"Alright, I'll do whatever I can." Angel said.

"Thank you, tell her Toby sent you." the ghost said before vanishing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on, why is this fool challenging Misty?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that Misty needs to win her duel otherwise things will be far worse for us." Roman said. "If you don't mind, I'm going to greet our guest, it seems one of the signers has decided to challenge me directly."

"Alright, I have a personal matter of my own to attend to." Sky said closing her eyes.

_Yusei, Yusei can you hear me?_

_Sky, Sky what are you doing, why are you working with the dark signers?_

_Yusei, I need to make sure you're alright, and if the signers are defeated I can ensure you stay safe. _

_Sky, have you forgotten, I am one of the signers, how can you help me if you're trying to destroy me and my friends?_

_What are you talking about? I know the signers and they've all tried to manipulate you, I Argh…_

Sky suddenly felt a pressure throughout her entire head. "No, it must be a trick." Sky said to herself. "Yusei never could be a signer, I know for sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There, that must be the last dark signer." Leo said. "Wait isn't that Misty Tredwell, the famous model?"

"Yeah, I guess you never can tell who the dark signers are going to be." Luna said.

"Hold on, who's her opponent?" Angel asked.

"Hopefully whoever it is they're on our side." Leo said hopefully.

"That's her, you need to save her." The ghost said urgently. "Please before it's too late."

"Alright, I'll do what I can." Angel said before running towards the two as they drew their respective hands.

"You, what are you doing here?" Misty asked. "You're just a servant of the Crimson Dragon."

"Angel, stay back, I can handle this myself." the figure said.

"Wait, Sayer?" Angel asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Sayer said while lowering his hood. "As for why I'm here, once I defeat this dark signer, I'll be able to harness her power and further strengthen the Arcadia Movement."

"You honestly think you can beat me, how foolish are you?" Misty asked.

Wait, that card, Reptile Shackles, but why would he have that card, Angel thought to herself.

"If the interruption is over, are you ready for your defeat Sayer?" Misty asked.

"Ladies first, but I promise you a quick defeat." Sayer said calmly.

"Duel." said Sayer and Misty simultaneously.

Misty 4000 Sayer 4000: "I start by playing two cards facedown and summoning my Reptilianne Gorgon in attack mode." Misty said. "That ends my move."

"Alright, in that case I'll go, and I start with one facedown, that ends my move." Sayer said nonchalantly.

"Fine, if you want to give up so easily I won't stop you, I attack you directly with my Reptilianne Gorgon." Misty said.

"Activate permanent trap card, Reptile Shackles, now any and all reptile monsters are prevented from attacking, defending, or using any effects." Sayer said.

"Misty, you need to be careful." Angel said suddenly.

"Angel, why are you helping a dark signer?" Leo asked.

"I made a promise to someone, a boy named Toby." Angel said. "He's your brother isn't he Misty?"

"How do you know my brother?" Misty asked before clutching a small necklace. "The last time I saw my brother he mentioned Akiza, and the Arcadia Movement, after that I heard he went missing."

"Your brother did join the movement, but he was far to weak for our purposes, so I had him taken care of." Sayer said. "Now then, are we going to finish our duel, or are you going to continue stalling with pointless drivel regarding a weak child?"

"No, you're going to duel me." said a voice.

"Akiza, how long have you been there?" Sayer asked.

"Long enough, Misty if I knew what happened I would have tried to do something, we may have to duel each other, but first I think you deserve to get revenge for your brother." Akiza said before reaching into her deck. "The duel is over, but take this, you deserve it."

"Akiza, thank you." Misty said before taking the card Akiza held out to her. "Sayer, you will pay for what you did, I call to the field the Black Rose Dragon!"

"What are you doing Akiza, why are you helping someone who wants you gone?" Sayer asked nervously.

"If I had known what you were doing, all you told me was that some members of the movement didn't have what it took to stay, but I don't care what you say, murdering people is never acceptable. Misty, take care of this so we can have our real duel." Akiza said.

"Right, Black Rose Dragon destroy Sayer now." Misty said coldly as the Black Rose Dragon vaporized Sayer off the face of the planet. "Akiza, thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet Misty, we still need to finish this." Akiza said taking her dragon back from Misty.

"I agree, this is the final battle." Misty said.

"Let's duel." said Akiza and Misty simultaneously.

(Sayer has been completely eradicated after revealing his true nature, and now Misty and Akiza are about to duel. Next chapter two of the three remaining dark signers will engage the signers in battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	27. the countdown begins

_Sky, Sky what happened?_

_Yusei, our connection was severed, just listen to me, I know that you can't be a signer, I specifically made the choice to become the Envoy of the Netherworld because it would ensure your safety._

_But why, why would you think that? The dark signers are evil, and you can't trust them._

_Yusei, they might be evil, but so was Goodwin, he kept so much from us and Roman revealed everything, I'm sure you'll be safe, but you have to trust me._

_Sky, I'm coming to save you, you need to see that Roman is only using you._

Sky, I'll take down Roman, and then we can find out the real answer, Yusei thought before playing Stardust Dragon and merging with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, I'll let you take the first move." Misty said.

"Alright, thanks Misty." Akiza said.

Akiza 4000 Misty 4000: "I start with one card facedown, and I play my Revival Rose in defense mode, that ends my move." Akiza said.

"Alright, in that case I'll go, and I summon my Reptillianne Gorgon in attack mode, and I set two cards facedown. Now I attack your Revival Rose with my Gorgon." Misty said. "That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, so nice of you to pay me a visit." Roman said calmly. "I take it you're here for a duel?"

"Don't play games with me Roman, where's my sister?" Yusei asked angrily.

"Sky, she's quite comfortable, but her opponent hasn't arrived yet, but I assure you that when she duels it will be a match you won't want to miss." Roman said.

"Look, if beating you will get you to take me to Sky, than fine." Yusei said while separating from Stardust Dragon. "So let's get this duel over with."

"If you insist, I'm looking forward to seeing how the younger Fudo handles a deck." Roman said calmly.

"Duel." said Roman and Yusei simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Roman 4000: "I start with a facedown card, and the field spell Spiderweb." Roman said calmly. "Next I summon Ground Spider in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Fine, in that case it's my move, and I start by summoning Max Warrior in attack mode, and next I set three cards facedown." Yusei said before Max Warrior switched into defense mode.

"Sorry to disappoint you Yusei, but thanks my field spell, all the monsters we summon are forced into defense mode, and next I'll activate my Altar of the Bound Deity trap card." Roman said.

"Fine, I end my move." Yusei said.

"Alright, well now that it's back to me, since two monsters are in defense mode, my Altar gains two of it's four counters." Roman said. "Now then I'll set another card, and next I summon Spyder Spider in defense mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My move Misty, and I start by summoning my Twilight Rose Knight, and with his effect I call Lord Poison to the field." Akiza said. "Next I'll tune level four Lord Poison with level three Twilight Rose Knight in order to synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon."

"I thought you'd summon that, so I set this, the trap card Damage Shedding, now if one of my reptile monsters is destroyed, I take no damage this turn." Misty said.

"Even so, I attack Reptilianne Gorgon with Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said. "I'm not letting you get two tributes on the field."

"I have to disagree Akiza, but the duel is far from over." Misty said.

"We'll see, I end my move with a facedown card." Akiza said.

"Alright Akiza, my move, and I start with the field spell Savage Coliseum." Misty said. "Next I play the magic card, Reptilianne Spawn, now I can banish my Gorgon from my graveyard, in order to summon two Reptilianne tokens, and now I can sacrifice them both in order to summon this, my Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua."

"That's not good." Akiza said nervously.

"Akiza, I'll give you one turn, you helped me and so I'll hold off for now, I end my turn." Misty said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roman, answer me this, why did you brainwash my sister?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, I didn't brainwash her, she came to me seeking the answers that my brother wouldn't give her, and when she found out the truth she chose to help me." Roman said. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll end my move."

"Fine, it's my turn, so I start by summoning my Junk Synchron in attack mode, and I know he'll switch to defense, but I tune level four Max Warrior with level three Junk Synchron, in order to synchro summon, my Junk Archer." Yusei said. "Next I set this facedown and end my move."

"Alright, well, in that case it's my move again, and my altar gains three more counters, and since it has at least four, I can send it to my graveyard in order to summon my Earthbound Immortal Uru." Roman said.

"Great, this complicates things." Yusei said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The signers are far more powerful than I expected them to be, but it doesn't matter, soon enough my plan will reach its final stage, all I need is the signers to gather at the final place." Goodwin said. "My brother wasn't able to achieve this, but I can."

"Director Goodwin, may I come in?" Lazar asked.

"Lazar, yes come in." Goodwin said calmly. "What's on your mind?"

"I can't help but be nervous, a sixth dark sign has been seen, and I'm worried it could cause incredible problems, especially with the deadline so close." Lazar said.

"Yes, the deadline, if the signers are unable to stop the forces of darkness before midnight, the whole world will suffer the consequences." Goodwin said. "Although if I know anything, the signers will make it in time, in fact I'm counting on it."

"Of course director, I don't know what I was thinking." Lazar said before walking out of the room.

Lazar, if only you knew the real reason I want them to succeed, and the power I now possess will ensure this war ends once and for all, Goodwin thought before taking out a single card, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca.

(Yusei is dueling Roman, Akiza is dueling Misty, and Goodwin is preparing for something. Next chapter the shadow duels will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. The battles are over, or are they?

"Wow, this is really bad." Leo said nervously. "Misty has that Immortal out, and I don't know what Akiza can do."

"She'll be alright, Akiza's a great duelist. I know that she'll manage to win." Luna said.

"You're right Luna, the only thing is it won't be easy." Angel said calmly. "At least she has one free turn."

"Misty, I'll stop your Earthbound Immortal somehow, I start by summoning my Violet Witch in attack mode, and next I set one card facedown, and end my turn." Akiza said.

"Alright Akiza, it's my move, and I start by setting one card facedown, and now Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua attacks you directly." Misty said.

"I play a trap, Rose Offering, now instead of me losing life points, any damage is turned into attack points and added to your monster." Akiza said before a giant rose absorbed the attack and flew into Ccarayhua doubling it's attack points.

"Akiza, you know that next round I'll wipe out all of your life points don't you?" Misty asked. "Why would you increase the strength of my Earthbound Immortal?"

"I have a plan." Akiza said calmly.

"Alright, in that case I'll end my move." Misty said. "Let's see this plan Akiza."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yusei, my Earthbound Immortal is going to ensure you lose this duel, now Uru attack him directly." Roman said.

"I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said. "This negates your Immortal's attack."

"Alright, in that case I'll end my move with one facedown card." Roman said calmly.

"In that case I'll go, and I start by activating the special ability of my Junk Archer, now I remove your Earthbound Immortal Uru from play until the end of this turn." Yusei said.

"Interesting, well let's see how skilled you are Yusei." Roman said calmly.

"I won't disappoint, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, so now your Spiderweb is destroyed, and next I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode." Yusei said. "Now I attack you directly with both of my monsters."

"Yusei, I play a facedown card, my Earthbound Shield, you see this card decreases the damage I take by the level of my Earthbound Immortal times 200, so I still have 900 life points after your attacks." Roman said.

"In that case I end my turn with one facedown." Yusei said angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What did he mean, Yusei wouldn't lie to me, Sky thought.

"Sky Fudo, the time is almost here, once these duels end, your battle will occur, and you will ensure the safety of your brother." said a voice into her mind.

"I know, and I'll easily destroy this Envoy of the Crimson Dragon, no matter who it is." Sky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, be careful." Luna said quietly.

"She'll be alright, it all comes down to what she planned by doubling the attack of that Earthbound Immortal last round." Angel said.

"Misty, I'm sorry but I win, I play the special ability of my Black Rose Dragon now by removing the Revival Rose from my graveyard from play, I reduce your Earthbound immortal to zero attack points." Akiza said.

"How will that help you?" Misty asked. "Your Black Rose Dragon only has 2400 attack points, I'll still have life points even if you destroy my Earthbound Immortal, and when it gets destroyed every card on the field will be destroyed."

"I know, but I have this, the trap card Rose Curse." Akiza said. "Now you lose life points equal to the change in your monsters attack points, and that's 5600 points of damage."

"I get it, you win Akiza." Misty said before starting to turn into dust. "Just make sure you stop the other dark signers."

"I will, you can trust me." Akiza said just as Misty vanished.

"Akiza, you did it." Leo said excitedly. "We stopped the dark signers."

"No, there's still two left." Angel said quietly.

"Yeah, and Yusei's sister Sky." Luna said. "How can anyone beat her, Yusei only won because she let him advance, the duel was a draw."

"I think I know. I'm the one who can beat her." Angel said. "I only hope I can win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 4000 Roman 900: "My move Yusei Fudo, and that means my Earthbound Immortal returns to the field, however before he does I play a trap card, Earthbound Call, this let's me summon a monster with the word Earthbound in it's name, so I call to the field my Earthbound Linewalker." Roman said. "Now normally Uru would be destroyed since my field spell is gone, however I can save him thanks to my new monster."

"Great." Yusei said. "What else could go wrong?"

"I attack your Junk Archer with Uru, and your Speed Warrior with Earthbound Linewalker." Roman said. "Now I'm one turn away from defeating you, so I'll end my move there."

Yusei 3000 Roman 900: "My move Roman." Yusei said drawing his card. Perfect, he thought. "I summon Rapid Warrior and now I use his special ability, this turn my Rapid Warrior can attack you directly."

"Wait, you can't be serious." Roman said nervously.

"I'm very serious Roman, now Rapid Warrior attack Roman directly and end this duel." Yusei said.

"Impressive Yusei, but the reality is that one more dark signer exists, and as long as he remains the KotN will arrive." Roman said as he began to vanish. "You can't win, your time is almost up."

"Wait, another dark signer? This is bad." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky, the time has finally come. The Envoy of the Crimson Dragon will fall, and all of your friends and family will be safe, I promise you." said the voice.

"I know, to be honest I'm hoping this Envoy gives me more of a challenge than Roman did." Sky said with a smile. "Besides, winning without any effort isn't worth being called a victory anyway."

"That's true, now all we need is to go to the meeting place, and the final battles can begin, you will destroy the Envoy of the Crimson Dragon, while the last of the dark signers destroys the signers himself." The voice said before Sky vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

(Roman and Misty have been defeated, but two final duelists stand between the signers and the KotN. Next chapter the final dark signer will engage in a six on one duel, and the Envoys will meet in battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	29. Envoy Battle part one

(Author's Note: Apologies for the previous chapter, I have something planned for later, and mistakenly counted Crow as one of the people in the chapter, he will make an appearance, but not yet. The final dark signer is only dueling five people.)

"I have a bad feeling about this you guys." Leo said as a cloud of purple smoke slowly approached them.

"I agree Leo." Angel said. "Wait a second, Yusei's coming."

"Yeah, and so is Jack." Akiza said. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I thought you were dueling around here, so that makes all of them right?" Jack asked.

"I think so, especially if Yusei beat Roman." Luna said just before Yusei landed and returned Stardust Dragon to his deck.

"We have a problem, there's another dark signer." Yusei said.

"Wait, what are you talking about, we beat all of the dark signers." Jack said. "How could there be another?"

"Perhaps I can explain Jack." said a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Angel asked while stepping in front of Leo and Luna.

"No need for hostilities, well at least not between us Angel." Goodwin said calmly while stepping out of the shadows.

"Goodwin, what on earth are you doing here?" Yusei asked. "Wait, you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious Yusei, I am the last of the dark signers, and I'm going to destroy all of you right now." Goodwin said before a purple condor appeared on his back. "Now, I have a proposition for you, since there are five of you and only one of me, I have two requests for our duel."

"Wait, are you honestly challenging all of us at once, you'll lose in no time." Leo said in amazement.

"We'll see about that Leo." Goodwin said calmly. "Well Yusei, are you willing to allow me my two requests?"

"What are they Goodwin?" Yusei asked.

"Simple, first due to my disadvantage I start with 12000 life points while you each start with 4000." Goodwin said. "I assume that's fair."

"I guess, but what's your other condition?" Jack asked.

"I merely wish to be allowed to use a creature that once belonged to my brother, but I need Leo to agree to this himself." Goodwin said.

"Wait, why would you need me to ok that?" Leo asked. "That makes no sense."

"Just answer the question Leo, don't forget you do have a deadline to meet." Goodwin said with a slight chuckle. "Of course we could always skip the duel and summon the KotN right now."

"Fine, you can use the card." Leo said.

"Thank you Leo, now I'll be taking the missing piece." Goodwin said walking towards Leo. "Your Power Tool Dragon please, you did just say I could use my brother's card, and it requires I hold your dragon."

"Wait, if I knew about that I would have said no." Leo said. "That dragon belongs to me."

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." said a voice from the purple smoke before it slowly turned into a human shape.

"Sky, you finally decided to show up." Yusei said.

"Yusei, the final battle is about to begin, and once I defeat the Envoy of the Crimson Dragon all of you will be safe." Sky said before turning to Leo. "Now, about the dragon issue."

Sky proceeded to levitate Leo's Power Tool Dragon and created an exact copy of it out of the same purple smoke. "Goodwin, this card will only last for your duel, so try not to mess things up alright." she said while glaring at him.

"Of course, just have fun in your own duel Sky." Goodwin said. "Now then, the time has finally arrived signers."

"You won't win Goodwin." Yusei said while the five of them activated their duel discs.

"On the contrary, I think I have quite a good chance of winning, and you'll see how soon enough." Goodwin said.

"Let's duel." said Goodwin and the signers simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not surprised you were chosen Angel, honestly I had a feeling you would be." Sky said lazily. "We always did say that the only person in the city who could put up a challenge…"

"Was each other, but this isn't the type of duel I had in mind, you're threatening everyone, I don't know what lies they told you but I'm beating you and saving everyone." Angel said.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sky said before turning towards Angel. "Now then, I believe a battle of the two envoys requires a more impressive arena than a broken down amusement park, don't you agree?"

"I'll duel you wherever you want Sky, so let's get started." Angel said when her mark began to glow and a crimson platform began to raise her into the air.

"Well than, what better place then above everything else, after all Angel, this duel will determine the fate of everyone down there. I'll be sure to defeat you, and save everyone of our friends." Sky said as a purple platform appeared and raised her up to meet Angel.

"Sky, I'll just have to beat you, that should prove it to you." Angel said.

"Duel." said Angel and Sky simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo 4000 Luna 4000 Yusei 4000 Jack 4000 Akiza 4000 Goodwin 12000: "I'll go first, and I summon my Morphtronic Radion in attack mode." Leo said. "Next I set two cards and end my move."

"In that case I'll go, and I summon my Oracle of the Sun thanks to his special ability, and next I summon my Fire Ant Ascator." Goodwin said. "Now I tune level three Fire Ant Ascator with level five Oracle of the Sun in order to synchro summon my Sun Dragon Inti."

"That's insane, he brought out that thing in one round." Leo said.

"There's more to come soon enough Leo, I end my turn with three facedown cards." Goodwin said.

"In that case I'll go, and I summon my Violet Witch in defense mode." Akiza said. "Next I set these two cards facedown, that ends my move."

(Goodwin and Sky have been engaged in battle, but the clock is still ticking. Next chapter the two duels will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	30. Envoy Battle part two

Sky 4000 Angel 4000: "Well Angel, it seems that Goodwin is managing to hold the signers at bay." Sky said with a grin. "Now then, why don't you start our little match."

"Fine, but I won't lose." Angel said. "I start things off by summoning my Crimson Star Knight, and I'll equip him with Crimson Sword."

"Alright, what does that little blade do?" Sky asked.

"My Crimson Sword allows my Knight to survive one attack, and as a bonus he gains 300 attack points." Angel said. "Now I end my move with two facedown cards."

"Interesting, looks like you also got some new cards, this just might be fun after all." Sky said. "I start by setting three of my cards facedown, and next I summon my Netherworld Envoy Shadow Paladin."

"Wait, how did you summon a level five monster without a sacrifice?" Angel asked.

"Simple, it's one of his special abilities, and the next one is even more fun, I can add a card to my deck in exchange for ending my move." Sky said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm honestly disappointed, I expected more from you signers." Goodwin said.

"Hey, don't count us out yet Goodwin, it's my move, I summon to the field my Twin Sword Marauder, and next I'll set three cards of my own facedown." Jack said. "Yusei you're up."

"Right, and Goodwin isn't the only one who can synchro summon on the first turn, I start by setting two cards facedown." Yusei said. "Now then, I summon my QuickDraw Synchron by sending one card to my graveyard."

"I know where this is going." Jack said with a grin. "You're going down soon enough Goodwin."

"Jack's right, since I sent my Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard, and I control a tuner monster, I can revive him in defense mode, and now I tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon Nitro Warrior." Yusei said.

"Why thank you Yusei, I activate one of my trap cards, Tuner's Treachery, now whenever you perform a synchro summon, I can summon a synchro monster that has the same level, so I call to the field the Power Tool Dragon you allowed me to have Leo." Goodwin said while the mechanical appeared behind him.

"I end my move." Yusei said.

"Ok, it's my turn." Luna said. "I start by setting two cards facedown, and next I play one monster in defense mode. That ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sky, what happened to you?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, I'm just making sure Yusei is safe." Sky said. "That's it."

"If you say so, in that case I'll summon my Crimson Star Archer in defense mode, and next I set one more card facedown." Angel said. "That ends my move."

"In that case it's my move again, and so I'll start by bringing our game to the next stage, I activate my field spell, Netherworld." Sky said before a cloud surrounded the two of them. "Next I'll attack your little Knight with my Shadow Paladin."

"I activate my trap card, Crimson Barrier, with this in play for every Crimson Star monster I have on the field I can stop one of your attacks." Angel said. Not to mention the other card I have in my deck, she thought, when I have them both that's my best shot at beating Sky.

"Not so fast, see my Netherworld Envoy Shadow Paladin ignores all card effects, and so he can continue his attack." Sky said.

"Wait, really?" Angel asked.

"Would I lie about a card's effect?" Sky asked before her Paladin slashed through the Celestial Star Knight and it's blade shattered into pieces.

"I guess I should have figured, you said that card had good effects." Angel said.

"Well, he has one more, once he attacks he get's destroyed." Sky said. "So I'll end my move with a facedown card."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move again, and I plan on taking you down Goodwin." Leo said confidently.

"Well why don't you show me how you plan to accomplish that task." Goodwin said.

"I intend to, I start by summoning Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode, and with him out, all my Morphtronics can attack you directly." Leo said.

"Awesome, Go for it Leo." Jack said.

"Leo, wait a second alright." Luna said. "I play a trap card, Spiritual Aid, now by paying 800 life points, I can let Leo summon another monster from his deck."

"Awesome, thanks Luna, I'll bring out Morphtronic Boomboxen" Leo said. "Now I'll attack with all of my monsters."

"Alright, let's see how that works." Goodwin said as his life points decreased.

"Hold on, I'm not done, now I attack you with Boomboxen again." Leo said. "His special ability is really useful."

"I agree, but the duel is far from over." Goodwin said. "Now don't forget that it's my move."

Leo 4000 Luna 3200 Yusei 4000 Jack 4000 Akiza 4000 Goodwin 4900: "My turn, and I'll start with the magic card Double Summon, and next I'll summon my Supay, another of my tuner monsters." Goodwin said. "Although I won't be tuning any of my cards this round, instead I'll summon another monster, but first I play the Crimson Ruins field spell."

"Not good, who knows what his Earthbound Immortal is capable of." Akiza said.

"I sacrifice my Supay, and Power Tool Dragon in order to call on my most powerful beast, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca." Goodwin said. "Now I'll play his ability, so by skipping my battle phase I can reduce one player to one life point, so Jack, what do you think of your chances now?"

As soon as Goodwin said that, Rasca shot purple flames at Jack reducing him to one life point.

"This duel is still far from over Goodwin." Jack said.

"I agree, but for now I'll end my move with one facedown, and the magic card Deceased Synchro, now you remember my Supay, he was a level one tuner, so now thanks to my card I tune level one Supay to my level seven Power Tool Dragon, in order to play a new dragon." Goodwin said before revealing the mark of the Crimson Dragon on his arm.

"What's going on, how are you one of the signers Goodwin?" Yusei asked.

"I'm not, but my brother was, now then appear Life Stream Dragon." Goodwin said as the fifth signer dragon appeared on the field.

(Sky has enveloped Angel in the Netherworld, and Goodwin has played both Wiraqocha Rasca and Life Stream Dragon. Next chapter the duels will continue and Sky will call on one of the Netherworld Envoy immortals. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	31. Envoy Battle part three

"Luna, Jack, your life points." Leo said in amazement.

"What, they're back to 4000, how is that even possible?" Jack asked.

"Simple, while my Life Stream Dragon is powerful, it's first ability automatically restores any player with less than 4000 life points to that amount." Goodwin explained. "Now before I forget, I play Pot of Greed, and now I play Fissure, so the weakest monster on your field is destroyed Leo."

"That's really bad, now I can't attack him directly." Leo said nervously.

"I end my move with a facedown card." Goodwin said. "This duel is almost over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sky 4000 Angel 3700: "My move, and I start by playing my Crimson Hurricane Ritual." Angel said. "Now I can send the level four Crimson Star Knight on my field, and the level six Crimson Star Shaman in my hand to the graveyard, in order to summon out my Crimson Cyclone Dragon. Now I attack you directly."

"Sorry Angel, but I play my trap card, Netherworld Guardian." Sky said. "Normally this card let's me call an Earthbound Immortal to my field, but with the Netherworld field spell, I can play a Netherworld Immortal instead, so I call on Netherworld Immortal Uru. Still feel like attacking?"

"No, I'll just set one card and end my move." Angel said.

"Alright, well in that case I'll go and I'll play a magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon, you know how it works, so say goodbye to your Crimson Barrier. Next I play this card, my Unleashed Demons card." Sky said before her Immortal vanished into the darkness.

"Sky, what does that card do?" Angel asked nervously. I need to draw that trap otherwise I can't win, she thought.

"Simple, I sacrifice my Netherworld Immortal and in its place, I can play one of my ultimate monsters, the Netherworld Envoy Immortal Uru." Sky said. "I may not have the direct attack ability, but I have one that is just as useful, I skip my attack in order to add a second Netherworld Envoy Immortal to my hand, and I choose Ccapac Apu."

"Great, at least the others can't be having so much trouble." Angel said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo 4000 Luna 4000 Jack 4000 Akiza 4000 Yusei 4000 Goodwin 4900: "It's my move now Goodwin, and I'll start by summoning my Twilight Rose Knight, and I use his effect to play my Revival Rose, and now I tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level four Revival Rose, in order to synchro summon my Black Rose Dragon." Akiza said. Now I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability, I remove Revival Rose from play to reduce your dragon to zero attack points, and now I attack your Life Stream Dragon."

"I play the effect of my Crimson Ruins card, now I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to stop an attack on a dragon type synchro monster I control." Goodwin said. "Along with my trap card, Betrayed, now I can take one card from anyone of your decks, and I think I'll take a card from you Luna."

"You're not getting her dragon Goodwin." Leo said. "You already have one."

"I never said that I wanted her dragon." Goodwin said while walking over to Luna, and a card ejected from her deck into his hand. "Now, I can only play this card next round, if I don't I lose 800 life points, and you get the card back Luna."

"Well, I'll set one card, and end my move." Akiza said.

"It's my move, I'll summon my Top Runner, and now I'll tune it with Twin Sword Marauder in order to summon my Red Dragon Archfiend, and now I end my move with one facedown." Jack said. "Yusei, it's your turn."

"Right, I start things off with my Turbo Synchron in attack mode, and now I tune Turbo Synchron with Nitro Warrior in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon." Yusei said. "Now I set this facedown. Goodwin, you can't possibly win this duel and you know it."

"Yusei, if only you realized how wrong you were." Goodwin said. "I'm certain I'll win this duel soon enough."

"No, don't you get it Goodwin, all you're doing is hurting people." Luna said. "I flip my Cure Mermaid, and next I'll summon out my Tuner Monster, the Gold Pixie."

"Interesting, this will be the first time in a while all five have been in one spot." Goodwin said.

"I tune level three Gold Pixie with level four Cure Mermaid." Luna said before her mark began to glow. "I synchro summon, the Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"You activated the second effect of my field spell." Goodwin said. "When these five dragons are all on the field at once, I can't be affected by any of your cards, and all for the small cost of 4500 life points."

"Small, that's almost all your remaining points." Leo said.

"He must have a plan, so I'll just end my move." Luna said.

Leo 4000 Luna 4000 Jack 4000 Akiza 4000 Yusei 4000 Goodwin 400: "My move, and I play one card facedown, that ends my move." Leo said.

"Well, I suppose the time for me to end this duel has arrived." Goodwin said with an evil smirk. "It's my move now."

"What are you planning Goodwin?" Jack asked. "You can see we all have ten times your life points."

"Jack, you really are one of the best duelists in this city, but even so you can't see the truth in front of you." Goodwin said. "I have the mark of both a signer and a dark signer. Both the light and the darkness empower me now."

"Wait, you can't mean that the card you took from my deck was that." Luna said as the realization began to hit them.

"No, that's insane." Akiza said nervously.

"This couldn't be any worse." Jack said.

"You can't do it Goodwin." Yusei said with determination.

"Oh but I can Yusei, now I activate the card Luna gave me, Polymerization, to merge Life Stream Dragon with Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca." Goodwin said while both of his marks began to glow even brighter.

(Sky has Angel heavily on the defensive, and Goodwin is summoning a new creature the likes of which have never been seen. Next chapter the duels will finish. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	32. farewell to the Netherworld

"This is really bad you guys." Leo said as the two monsters continued to merge and Goodwin's marks continued to glow.

"I call to the field, my Crimson Immortal Ryukazen." Goodwin said just before a giant Dragon appeared surrounded by a purple aura with crimson lines running along its body. "Now I activate one of my mighty monster's special effect, once per turn I can gain control of dragon monster on the field, and I think I'll take your Red Dragon Archfiend Jack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world?" Sky asked when a brilliant flash broke through the Netherworld field spell.

"Something's wrong, Sky we need to stop this duel." Angel said. "Something's going on down there and we need to help the others."

"No, this battle is far more important than you know." Sky said. "The winner of our duel will decide the fate of the world."

"Sky, alright if the only way to get through to you after whatever the dark signers did is to beat you, I will." Angel said. "It's my move, and I play the special ability of my Crimson Cyclone Dragon, I pay discard one card and I can destroy one card on your side of the field."

"Angel you should know that my Netherworld Envoy Immortal cards can't be destroyed by card effects." Sky said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't destroy something else, now Crimson Cyclone Dragon destroy the Netherworld field spell." Angel said before her dragon launched a series of crimson tornados from its body.

"You can't be serious?" Sky asked.

"I am serious, your field spell is destroyed, and so is your immortal." Angel said as the purple cloud surrounding them vanished. "What in the world is that?"

"I don't know, I've never seen it before." Sky said nervously. "What did he do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is really bad, but at least he can't attack this turn." Leo said. "We have a turn to figure something out."

"Actually Leo that's where you're wrong, I activate another of Ryukazen's abilities, now I can inflict 800 points of damage damage to your life points for every monster on my field." Goodwin said. "With two monsters you all take 1600 points of damage."

"No way, it affects all of us?" Yusei asked.

"Of course, what else would you expect from a creature who wields the powers of the light and the darkness." Goodwin said before his dragon began to glow a spiraling crimson and purple pattern while absorbing an aura from Red Dragon Archfiend. "Now witness real power."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, did he say light and darkness?" Angel asked. "Just what's going on here?"

"I can't believe it, he actually did something so dangerous." Sky said angrily. "Angel, we're going to finish our duel right now."

"Wait, before we do, Sky what's going on and what is that creature?" Angel asked. "You know something."

"Alright, I'll tell you. Goodwin, he somehow managed to merge the dragon I gave him with his Earthbound Immortal, but that fusion is far more dangerous than anyone can imagine." Sky said. "The only way to stop him is to finish our duel so I can use the powers of the netherworld to terminate his."

"That's, I don't believe that anything like that could be possible." Angel said in shock. "Alright, let's finish our duel."

"Of course, and now I'll reveal the effects of my Netherworld field spell, when it gets sent to the graveyard I can summon my most powerful monster, Netherworld Envoy King." Sky said. "Now I play his effect, I pay 2000 life points, and destroy every card on your field and in your hand."

"No, you have to be kidding." Angel said before a bolt of lightning struck her duel disc.

"The other little side effect, is that you lose life points equal to the total attack of all monsters sent from your field to the graveyard." Sky said before a second bolt of lightning sent struck Angel and nearly knocked her off the platform. "Now I assume your turn is over because you have no cards to play?"

"No, I play an effect from my graveyard, Crimson Sacrifice, now at the cost of half of my life points, I can draw one card." Angel said. Alright, I need to draw something that can help me, she thought.

"Angel, you can't win our duel is over on my next turn." Sky said.

"No, the duel is over now, I play the card I drew, Crimson Seal, now I remove five Crimson Star monsters in my graveyard, and in exchange I remove a card from your graveyard and deal damage equal to it's attack points." Angel said. "I remove Crimson Star Knight, Crimson Star Shaman, Crimson Star Archer, Crimson Star Golem, and Crimson Star Phoenix. Now I remove Earthbound Immortal Uru to deal 3000 points of damage."

"I can't believe it, you beat me." Sky said in amazement before the five Crimson Star monsters dragged Uru out of the grave and turned it into a crimson orb that blasted the last of Sky's life points. "Looks like all that's left is for Goodwin to end his duel."

"Sky, are you alright?" Angel asked when a crimson glow enveloped Sky destroying her mark and restoring her original crimson star.

"Angel, the battle of the envoys is over, and the crimson dragon won." Sky said when a sudden flash blinded both of them and when it vanished Angel was holding her Gusto cards, but Sky had a new deck, and her mark had the five marks of the Crimson Dragon instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I've done more than enough damage to you, so I'll end my turn." Goodwin said.

Leo 2400 Luna 2400 Akiza 2400 Jack 2400 Yusei 2400 Goodwin 4900: "It's my turn Goodwin and I start by summoning to the field my Phoenixian Seed, and next I release it in order to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza said. "Now I remove Phoenixian Seed in order to reduce Red Dragon Archfiend to zero attack points."

"Akiza, if it's our only way to take him down go ahead and attack." Jack said quietly.

"Jack, alright Phoenixian Cluster, attack Red Dragon Archfiend." Akiza said. "Now my Amaryllis destroys itself, and you lose 800 life points."

"True, but since you destroyed a dragon on my field, you lose half of your life points Akiza." Goodwin said.

"That's fine, I'll end my move." Akiza said.

Leo 2400 Luna 2400 Akiza 1200 Jack 2400 Yusei 2400 Goodwin 1900: "The duel is over Goodwin." Jack said. "I set one card facedown, and summon Dark Resonator in defense mode, that ends my move."

"You heard Jack Goodwin, it's my turn and I'm about to wipe out the last of your life points." Yusei said.

"Wait a second Yusei, I play my facedown card, Morphtronic Power Generator." Leo said as a mechanical device appeared on Stardust Dragon's head. "Now with this card, Stardust Dragon can attack you directly just by giving up 500 attack points."

"Impressive, but sadly not impressive enough, I reveal another of Ryukazan's abilities, now I destroy every monster on your field just by returning the cards used to summon him to my deck." Goodwin said while returning Polymerization to Luna, Life Stream Dragon to his extra deck, and Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to his deck. "Now, my immortal will return in my next turn, you've lost."

"No, Goodwin you just fell right into my trap, I the trap card, Cosmic Blast." Yusei said. "You lose Goodwin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is crazy, what's going on around here, crazy symbols in the sky, giant duel monsters I've never seen before, something's going on, and I intend to find out what." said a young man before riding off on a duel runner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Free, after 300,000 years I can return to finish what I started." said a figure obscured by shadows. "This world will soon realize its mistake."

(The dark signers have finally been defeated, and Sky has taken her place as the true Envoy of the Crimson Dragon. Next chapter Crow will make his debut appearance, and reveal a new power. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	33. Immortal Repercussions

"Did we just do what I think we did?" Leo asked in amazement.

"You did, and honestly I'm impressed you were able to win." Sky said while walking up with Angel.

"Sky, you're alright." Yusei said happily. "Everything's finally getting back to normal around here."

"Wait a second you guys." Akiza suddenly said. "If Goodwin was a dark signer, and we beat him doesn't that mean there's going to be a new director of sector security."

"Oh yeah, that's right, I wonder if it'll be Lazar." Luna said when a duel runner suddenly rode between them.

"What kind of knucklehead tries to run people over on a duel runner?" Jack asked angrily.

"Nice to see you too Jack, and Yusei it's been a while." said the rider. "Although I'm surprised you three are back in this neck of the woods."

"I thought we'd bump into you while we were here Crow." Yusei said calmly before Crow took off his helmet.

"Well can you blame me, giant monsters I've never seen, and a glowing cloud of purple smoke, somebody's been using some weird cards." Crow said before doing a double take. "Angel, is that you sis?"

"Crow, what's gotten into you, I count at least three markers." Angel said.

"It's not important, but what is important is this." Crow said before pulling up his sleeves. "It showed up just a little while ago, but I can tell it's important."

"Crow, those markings…" Angel began to say.

"I've never seen them before, but why are they crimson?" Sky asked.

"I wish I knew, but ever since they showed up I've been hearing this weird voice, but enough about that, why don't we have a duel for old times Jack?" Crow said with a grin. "Unless you're afraid of me."

"Jack Atlas is afraid of no one, you should be ready to lose Crow." Jack said.

"We'll see about that." Crow said when a sudden glow came from his left arm and a deck appeared. "What the I've never seen these cards before."

"Well why not give them a test, it might be worthwhile." Angel said.

"Alright, who knows it might be a reason I have these marks." Crow said before putting the new cards into his duel disc.

"Let's duel." said Jack and Crow simultaneously.

Jack 4000 Crow 4000: "I'll go first, and I summon my Dark Resonator in defense mode, and next I play three cards facedown, that ends my move Crow." Jack said confidently.

"Alright, my move." Crow said before looking at his hand. "Alright let's try this, I summon The Forgotten One LV1."

"Are you joking Crow, that thing only has 100 attack points." Jack said. "I thought you had something impressive."

"Actually Jack I can play the continuous magic card Lost Memories, now once per turn I can upgrade my monster to his next level, so The Forgotten One increases to LV2." Crow said. "Next I play another magic card, Gain Through Loss."

"What does that do?" Jack asked.

"Well I send cards from my deck to the graveyard, and in exchange I can boost the level of The Forgotten One by the number of cards, so I'll send ten cards to make him level twelve." Crow said. "Now I attack you with The Forgotten One."

"I play a trap card, Raigeki Break." Jack said. "Now I'll discard one card to my graveyard and in exchange I destroy your monster."

"Not quite, I play another of my monster's effects, if he's going to be destroyed I can pay 300 life points to negate that effect and destroy every card on your field." Crow said. "Now I attack you directly."

"That's insane, Crow I think that card might be the most powerful creature in existence." Sky said. "Would you mind if I took a look at it?"

"Not at all, here." Crow said handing Sky the card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, do you know where my grandma is?" a young boy asked a man wearing a hood and glasses.

"I don't, but tell me, does the name Zerlo mean anything to you?" the man asked.

"No, I've never heard of it, maybe somebody at the museum knows him." The kid said before running off.

I thought as much he's the fifth person I've asked today and none of them even had a clue who I am, the man thought. "The time has come for me to remind this world of the truth. As long as I stay hidden from the others, I should be able to return to my former place as undisputed master of this world, after all I did play a part in creating it." he said before walking into an alley and vanishing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crow, this card it feels almost like it's sad." Sky said. "Luna what do you think?"

"It's strange, but it felt like the card was trying to warn us about something, maybe the Ancient Fairy Dragon knows something." Luna said. "I'll be back if I learn anything."

"Ok, but just be careful Luna." Leo said.

"I will be, thanks Leo." Luna said before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Somebody mind filling me in on what just happened to her." Crow said. "I mean she did just vanish in a flash of light."

"Luna has a special power, she can connect to another world, on where duel monsters are real, she just went to see if your card is known by the Ancient Fairy Dragon." Yusei said.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense, wait a minute, where'd she come from?" Crow asked when Misty appeared and began to wake up.

"What, where am I?" Misty asked when the memories came back to her. "You all did it, but if I'm back that means the others are too."

"That's incredible, so now all we need is to make sure everyone else is safe." Jack said. "I still can't believe the world is safe after everything that we learned."

Suddenly Luna reappeared with a terrified look on her face. "We have a huge problem." she said urgently.

(Crow has arrived and revealed two marks, but neither of them belong to the Crimson Dragon. Next chapter Luna will reveal what she learned in the spirit world. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	34. the Ancient Fairy Dragon's warning

"Luna calm down." Sky said while. "Everything's going to be fine, now why don't you tell us what the Ancient Fairy Dragon told you."

"Yeah, maybe it could help us figure out what's going on." Crow said.

"Alright, yeah your right." Luna said while taking a few slow breaths. "She told me that the worlds are in danger."

"Wait worlds, as in more than one?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yeah, our world, the spirit world, and the netherworld." Luna said.

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Yusei asked.

"It's because of the three forgotten ones." Luna said. "Ok, I'll tell you what she said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Luna, this is a surprise, is everything alright?" the Ancient Fairy Dragon asked calmly._

"_Yeah, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about this card that Yusei's friend Crow suddenly got." Luna said before showing the card to the Ancient Fairy Dragon._

"_That creature, this is very bad, very very bad Luna." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said while shaking in fear. "You need to be careful, that card represents one of them, and if one is back so are the other two."_

"_What do you mean?" Luna asked as fear started to grip her. "Is something worse than the KotN?"_

"_Far worse, I'm one of the only creatures who recalls them, and I promise you they are dangerous." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "I suppose the best place to start is the beginning, you see nothing begins without some influence, and that includes worlds."_

"_Wait, so you mean that these three creatures, the forgotten ones, they're the ones who created the spirit world?" Luna asked._

"_More than that, they created the spirit world, your world, and the netherworld. They merely felt like doing something for a few hours." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "Although merely creating worlds isn't enough, so they made beings to watch over them as well, you already know of the ones for your world and the netherworld."_

"_The Crimson Dragon and the KotN." Luna said in amazement. "Wait what about this world?"_

"_That's where things began to get difficult, you see there isn't one." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "While one of them felt a third being with that much power would be needed, the other two chose to let this world fend on it's own, you've seen the outcome."_

"_Yeah, the spirit world is so peaceful, it seems like anyone could come here and feel rejuvenated." Luna said. "It's honestly better than my world in a lot of ways."_

"_That may be, but your world is still able to function, and it has it's highlights." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said with a smile. "For instance the beauty of the ocean at sunrise, you might have to deal with the bad aspects of life, but it makes the good that much better."_

"_I guess so, that's a good point." Luna said. "Yeah, you're right."_

"_Unfortunately while I agree with you that the spirit world is the most peaceful, he felt it was a personal insult." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "I don't know the specific details, but I am aware that two of them worked together to seal away the third, but he made a promise that if he were to be freed he would make sure to destroy everything his comrades created."_

"_Wait, by everything do you mean what I think you mean?" Luna asked nervously._

"_Yes, all of our worlds are in danger." the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "The only thing that concerns me is that his goal may have changed, he may attempt to rule these worlds instead of destroying them."_

"_That's worse?" Luna asked in amazement._

"_Yes, you don't understand, the forgotten ones, if Crow has one, he may have the second. You need to be careful, I don't know how it could have happened, but somehow he's free." The Ancient Fairy Dragon said._

"_I think I know, thank you Ancient Fairy Dragon." Luna said calmly before returning to earth._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, the Ancient Fairy Dragon can't be serious." Leo said. "Nothing can be that powerful?"

"Wait, so what can possibly be powerful enough to free something like that?" Crow asked.

"I think I know." Yusei said. "It's all thanks to our good friend Goodwin."

"Wait, you mean Crimson Immortal Ryukazan don't you?"Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I do." Yusei said. "If anything would be strong enough it would be that."

"Pardon me, but can I ask you a question?" asked a man with a hooded jacket and black sunglasses.

"Sure, what is it?" Akiz asked.

Alright, if they don't know I'll have to take over, if they do I'll just destroy, he thought. "I was just wondering if the name Zerlo means anything to any of you." he said.

"Sorry, but I don't think any of us have ever heard of that name." Leo said.

"I thought as much, well thanks anyway." the man said with a frown. "I'll be on my way now."

"That was weird." Angel said. "Is Zerlo some kind of up and coming duelist we should know?"

"Wait a second, you don't think that was Zerlo do you, no wonder he seemed upset when he left." Jack said. "I would be too if someone had no idea who I was."

"Well either way, we need to be ready for this guy, I don't plan on letting him destroy our home." Sky said.

"Right, why don't we check with Lazar, he should know something." Angel said.

"That sounds like a plan, alright let's go." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure choosing him was wise choice?" asked a shadowy figure. "He might have talent but his opponent is far more powerful than they realize."

"I know, that's why we both marked him, besides if it becomes necessary, we can step in and stop Zerlo." said another figure. "At this point we should trust in the skills of that child, Crow Hogan, the fate of the everyone is on your shoulders, I only hope you can handle the responsibility."

(The Ancient Fairy Dragon has revealed what she knows of the three forgotten ones. Next chapter the signers will meet with Lazar. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	35. Gathering information

"Good morning Mr. Fudo, may I ask what brings you here today?" asked a guard outside the sector security headquarters.

"We need to talk with Lazar." Yusei said. "He may know something we need information on."

"I'm sorry, but director Lazar isn't taking visitors today. You might be able to come back tomorrow." the guard said when Lazar suddenly stepped outside.

"Oh Yusei, to what do I owe the pleasure of you dropping by?" Lazar asked with a grin.

"We need information Lazar." Angel said. "Information on someone with a lot of power."

"Well I'll be glad to help in any way I can." Lazar said politely. "May I ask if you have any information I can start with?"

"Not really, all we have is this card." Crow said before handing Lazar The Forgotten One LV12.

"Alright, give me a few days, I'll get you your information." Lazar said with a nod.

"Alright thanks for the help Lazar." Leo said while the signers walked back to try and get their own information as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The time is fast approaching, although I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen soon." said the hooded man before smirking. "I wonder what the world will think when I reveal my return."

"Master Zerlo, I bring you news from the spirit world." said a small imp like creature. "It seems that there is a human who can travel between the worlds."

"Is that so, well now things are getting interesting. Alright, bring this human here so that I can discuss things with them. A Soldier with that ability would be quite the addition to our ranks." Zerlo said before taking off his sunglasses to reveal pure red eyes.

"Yes master Zerlo, your wish is my command." the imp said before leaving.

"I can't let my minions know about how I've weakened over time, I can no longer leave this world. However if this human has that power, I can absorb it, and then take my place as ruler of all of the worlds I created." Zerlo said before vanishing into a shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is great, nothing on these Forgotten Ones." Sky said before slamming another book closed. "Any luck Jack?"

"Nothing, not one person's ever even heard of a duel spirit." Jack said. "Maybe we're asking the wrong people."

"Jack's got a good point, maybe Torunka knows something." Yusei said.

"Alright, I'll talk with him right now." Luna said before closing her eyes.

"Wait, young lady." said a young boy in an oversized jacket. "I think I can help you."

"Really, you don't look like you'd know about what we're looking for." Akiza said.

"I assure you I know, you want information on the three Forgotten Ones right?" the boy said with a grin. "My teacher is quite knowledgeable on them, I can take you to him young lady."

"Alright, I'll keep in touch with you guys." Luna said before handing a card to Leo.

"Be careful Luna." Leo said.

"I know, thanks Leo." Luna said with a smile. "Alright, let's go."

"Alright, follow me." the boy said before walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lord Zerlo, I'm on my way with the child, I can hardly believe it but it's a young girl._

_I don't find that surprising, children are more willing to believe that spirits are real. Now just remember that we need to gain her trust._

_Of course master, that should be easy enough, especially since she wants information on you, we can gain her trust without any effort._

_Alright, I'll be expecting you soon._

"Hey are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Oh, I'm fine just thinking about something." the boy said. "We're almost there by the way."

"Great, I can't wait to hear what your teacher knows about the Forgotten Ones." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Director, we triple checked all of our records, but not one thing on this card." said one of the officers researching the Forgotten Ones.

"Well this is a problem, have you checked Goodwin's personal files?" Lazar asked.

"We can't, those files are locked and we have no idea what the code could be." the officer said.

"Alright, leave it to me, I should be able to figure it out." Lazar said calmly before pulling up the files. "Ok, and we are in."

"Well this is interesting, not what we're looking for but certainly interesting." said one of the officers. "Director, can you make sense of this?"

"I can't but I have a feeling I know who can, get me a physical copy of those files." Lazar said.

"Right away sir." said the officer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, professor are you here?" asked the young boy.

"Yes, come in come in child, I have to keep an eye on things." Zerlo said calmly.

"Wait a second, I've heard that voice before, oh it's you." Luna said when she saw Zerlo wearing his hood and glasses.

"Well this is a small world isn't it." Zerlo said with a smile. "May I ask how I can help you?"

"Well, it's the three Forgotten Ones, your student mentioned you knew about them." Luna said.

"I see, well I have a few minutes to spare, what did you want to know?" Zerlo asked.

"Anything, we need all the information we can get." Luna said.

"Alright, I'll explain everything to you, but I have a small request of my own if you don't mind." Zerlo said politely.

"Alright, that's fair." Luna said. "It's a deal."

"Alright, in that case I'll start from the beginning, when the Forgotten Ones had names." Zerlo said. "You see before our world existed beings with unmatched power did, three of them to be specific, Ryosko, Leyran, and the third, I'm sorry to say I've not yet uncovered the name of the third."

"That's alright, please continue." Luna said politely.

"You truly are a kind girl, so I'll continue, the three beings were each skilled in a particular form of power." Zerlo said. "They were life, darkness, and potential."

(Luna is right in the middle of Zerlo's base and he has a plan regarding her special abilities. Next chapter Zerlo will continue to reveal the history of the Forgotten Ones to Luna, and Trudge will give the other signers the information from Goodwin's files. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	36. The pieces come together

"Director Lazar, you wanted to see me?" Trudge asked before walking into the room.

"Yes, I need you and Mina to deliver something to the signers, it's of vital importance." Lazar said before handing Trudge a sealed envelope. "Tell Yusei I was unable to find anything related to the card, however I trust this will suffice."

"Right, to be honest I was considering paying him a visit." Trudge said before walking off.

I only hope that the information I found helps them; it certainly was a surprise to me, Lazar thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"From what I can gather, the three of them were able to harness their powers to create three planes of existence, all of which run parallel to each other." Zerlo continued. "Levran, who was one with all life, created a place known as the Spirit World, where beings of incredible power could exist."

"Wow, I wish I could have met him." Luna said.

"As do I, however the next world is one I don't ever wish to visit, the Netherworld, I'm glad to say that its creator was imprisoned." Zerlo said. "Anyone who would create such a place is truly evil."

"Well, I don't know." Luna said before looking down.

"If you don't mind, before we continue could you please help me with something?" Zerlo said calmly.

"Alright, you've been a great help." Luna said when suddenly a chill passed through the room. "What was that?"

"That, well I needed to unwind a bit, staying cooped up isn't good for your health." Zerlo said lazily. "Now, if you don't mind I need your special power for my own."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Luna asked nervously.

"Simple, I know everything about the three "Forgotten Ones" little girl, I'm Zerlo, the strongest of the three, and the one who designed the Netherworld and its king." Zerlo said before revealing his eyes.

_Luna get out of there now! The Ancient Fairy Dragon shouted into her mind._

The moment she heard that Luna fled to the Spirit World just before Zerlo's hand pierced the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks like all of you guys are in one spot." Trudge said when he walked up to the signers. "Wait a minute, where's Luna?"

"She went to get information on the Forgotten Ones." Crow said when Leo suddenly fell out of his chair.

"What the heck?" Leo asked when he noticed a card was glowing; the card Luna gave him, Kuribon.

"Leo what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Luna, she's in trouble." Leo said. "I need to make sure she's ok."

"Wait, how are you going to find her?" Akiza asked.

"I have a guide, and I trust him as much as Luna would." Leo said before activating his duel disc. "I summon Kuribon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Zerlo, should we search for the girl?" asked a black skeleton creature.

"No, she's out of our reach." Zerlo said. "We'll find her soon enough, we just need her to return from the Spirit World."

"As you say lord Zerlo." the skeleton said. "I'll continue my duties for now."

"Very good, I have matters of my own to attend to" Zerlo said before walking into a sealed chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, I'm glad you're safe, but you need to stay away from him." Regulus said.

"I didn't know he was one of them, we needed information so we could stop them." Luna said. "Wait, I need to warn the others about Zerlo."

"I know, but unless you travel through the Spirit World for at least a short time, you'll just return to the same spot you left." Regulus explained just before a flash of light appeared in the distance. "What in the world was that?"

"I don't know, but we should make sure it isn't anything dangerous." Luna said.

"You have a good point, just be careful." Regulus said before Kuribon flew out of the woods.

"Kuribon, if you need to lead me somewhere at least…" Leo started to say when he saw Luna and Regulus. "Luna, are you ok?"

"Leo, I'm alright." Luna said. "We need to warn the others, Zerlo's one of the Forgotten Ones."

"Wait, that old guy who asked if we knew his name?" Leo asked. "Well we should tell the others, come on."

"Right, let's get going." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is crazy, you're sure this came from Goodwin's personal files?" Yusei asked.

"Positive, Is it helpful?" Trudge asked.

"Director Lazar was quite certain it had the information you needed, although there wasn't anything on that card of yours Crow." Mina said before handing him the card.

"Alright, this is still incredibly interesting, the only question is what it means." Jack said. "Thanks for all the help you two."

"No problem, we owe you a lot." Trudge said with a grin.

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch." Akiza said.

"Alright, well you guys stay safe." Mina said before leaving with Trudge.

"Now all we can do is wait for Luna and Leo to get back here." Yusei said just before a flash of light struck the ground and the twins appeared.

"We have a huge problem you guys." Luna said. "Zerlo's one of the Forgotten Ones, and he's evil."

"Yeah, he tried to steal Luna's connection to the Spirit World." Leo said.

"How is that even possible, no wait I don't want to know."Akiza said.

"Hold on a second, if he wanted Luna's power, maybe he doesn't have it himself." Jack said. "Maybe he's gotten weaker for some reason."

"That's a good point, but for now we should show Leo and Luna what Lazar found." Crow said.

"I agree, you two should take a look at these files." Jack said before handing Luna a folder. "This is really interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Things are progressing in a way I can't see the outcome, what do you think Levran?" asked the shadowy figure.

"I think we should place our trust in these humans, they are the only chance we have Ryosko." Levran said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the, what does that mean?" Leo asked when he saw the name of the file.

"It can't be, maybe we have a chance after all." Luna said while looking at the file's name, Crimson Potential.

(The signers have gathered information that Luna feels can help them, but Zerlo is preparing for something nobody will expect. Next chapter Zerlo will reveal his plan to recapture Luna, and gather his forces for his revenge. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
